Guardians of Chaos Book 1: Dark Skies
by AssassinOfNeptune
Summary: When all children of the Sea God are exiled, what will Percy do? Along with his new siblings, he must run away to avoid being killed. But what happens when Chaos finds them? Rated T because I'm paranoid. It's my first story so don't complain! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, let me start this off by saying, this is not your usual Chaos story! Give it a chance! I'm writing this because I'm bored and none of my favorite authors are updating, HINT, HINT! No flames, this is my first story and flames won't motivate me to finish it. Constructive criticism is fine!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO do you really think I would waste all of my time here!/ (No offense FanFiction!)**

**Percy PoV**

I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Praetor of the Twelth Legion... Exiled Son of Poseidon? Let me explain. I was recently sent on a quest to retrieve my new half-brother from the worst place in history._ School! _It all went downhill from there. Flashback Time!

_**Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - Flashback - **_

"Ok guys, is this the place?" I asked. I couldn't wait to meet Griffon.

"Yeah, Chiron said he goes to Surfside Boarding Academy," Grover replied.

"Ok, what are we waiting for?" Thalia asked. We walked inside. I flinched at the sight of the secretary. She was half my height, but at least three times fatter.

"Excuse me uh… sir? We need to see Griffon Dore," Thalia said.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a WOMAN you idiot! Griffon's in room 147," the secretary replied. The whole time I wanted to explode with laughter, but her expression changed my mind.

"Thank you madam," Grover said politely. At least one of us has manners. We took a map of the school and walked to Griffon's class. We arrived there and asked for Griffon.

"Which kid is he?" Grover whispered in my ear.

"Probably that kid over there that looks like he could be my twin," I replied. Just then, a kid stepped in front of me. He had blonde hair, with dark streaks down the sides. His eyes were sea green. At least that part of him was Poseidon-ish. If that's a word.

"You called?" The kid asked.

"You're Griffon?" I asked. He nodded. "Great, come with us!" We walked down the hallways while Thalia and I explained the situation. Grover was eating the map. We all got into the SUV the Stolls 'borrowed' and drove off. When we got back, I saw Posiedon standing near my cabin.

"Hey dad," I said.

"That's my real dad?" Griffon asked. I felt a pang of pain as remembered how confused I felt when I first got here.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool too," I replied. We walked over to Posiedon.

"Percy, Griffon, I have some bad news," He said grimly. "I upset Zeus and he exiled me from Olympus. He ordered that all Posiedon and Neptune kids are killed by next Friday. You and three others are going into hiding." 3 kids came out of cabin 3.

"Meet Michaela, Seth, and Clayton," Michaela looked Russian or something, with long dark hair and eyes that were more dark green than sea green. She was about 5'4. Clayton and Seth looked like twins. They both had dark hair and sea green eyes too. Clayton was about an inch taller than Seth, and looked to be 5'3.

"Hey, I'm Clayton and this is Seth, my twin sister," Clayton said. Great, more mischeivous twins to keep my stuff away from.

"I'm your brother, idiot!" Seth yelled.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Clayton replied. I hope they don't do this all the time, I thought.

"Girls, stop fighting!" Michaela yelled. Me and Griffon started laughing at that, but the twins looked at us like we were crazy so we shut up.

"Hurry! You have to get out of here!" Dad urged us along to the edge of camp, so we ran off into the woods, half expecting to be dead by tomorrow. We finally emerged from the other side onto a highway.

"Let's hurry, I thought I saw the Minotaur back there," Michaela said. "He'll be here any minute."

"We can take him, he can't be that bad, especially against five children of the Sea God, am I right!" Seth said.

"Maybe, but I don't want to take any chances. Besides, It'll just tire us out," I said.

"Well we don't want him chasing us the whole time we're on the run, do we?" Seth replied.

"Uh... hey guys, hate to break it to you, but the Minotaur snuck up behind you while you two were bickering like little kids," Clayton said. My eyes widened. The Minotaur breathed down my neck. I drew Riptide and shoved it into his stomach. It exploded into beef-scented monster dust.

"There, let's go!" I said. With that, we continued.

**Ok, I'm guessing it's probably not the best story ever but whatever. It can't be the worst though, right? I'm probably going to update once a week, so if you like the story tell me or I won't be motivated enough to continue so, please review, no flames because I'm hot enough already! - AssassinOfNeptune ( a.k.a. That awesome guy that just wrote your new favorite story)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to go ahead and update because I'm bored and I'm already done with the first four chapters so... yeah.**

**I didn't give too much info on who Clayton, Seth, and Michaela are, so here.**

**Michaela Marcou - A Russian daughter of Neptune. She has long, dark hair, dark green eyes, and is about 5'4. She is seventeen and she is good with her favorite dagger. She knows about a hundred ways to kill you with household items, so don't cross her.**

**Clayton Greene - A son of Poseidon, twin of Seth, who is good with his water powers as well as throwing knives. Never challenge him to a duel, because between his powers and his dagger, you may as well be asking for death. He's sixteen and about 5'3. He loves pranks, so watch out.**

**Seth Greene - A son of Neptune, twin of Clayton (Works the same way as Jason and Thalia). He is good with his powers, and is an amzing archer. After seeing Percy, you might think all sons of Poseidon or Neptune suck at archery, but it's said that Seth even beat Apollo at archery. Not that Apollo would ever admit it. He is sixteen and about 5'2. He is the more mischievious of the two.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys. I'm glad MOST of you like this story. Althpugh I had one or two... vulgar reviews, I decided to keep writing this, AND more stories!**

**I would like to mention LeeMeru - Thanks for the advice, I really felt it should be more misterious too, but I got writers block. It seems like I have like 5 stories in my head and when I try to type/write one I have no idea what I'm doing XD**

**Seth, stop reviewing, I don't care what you think because you would insult me for giving you $100,000. Please shut up. I hear enough of you outside of FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO because I'm on Santa's naughty list XD**

**3 Months Later**

**Percy's PoV**

"Michaela, is the coast clear?" I asked. We had been on the run for a while now, fighting off monsters, minor gods, and heroes for a while. I really missed Annabeth. It had occurred to me that I never said goodbye. Not that I had time.

"Yeah, let's go" We were in Panama City, Florida, the city with the world's most beautiful beaches. Nice, soft, powdery white sand ran all along the beach. Dad must love this place. We stopped to catch our breath when I heard a voice.

_"Prove yourselves, young heroes, and I will keep you safe,"_ It said. The Minotaur charged out of nowhere and stopped in front of us.

"Back for round-what is it, round 4 Beefy?" I taunted. He glared but didn't move.

_"Michaela Marcou, step forward,"_ commanded the mysterious voice. Michaela stepped forward and drew her dagger. "Fight!" said the voice. Beef Face charged Michaela. She rolled to the side and threw her dagger at Ol' Beefy's face. It chopped one of his horns off, and he looked mad. The Minotaur charged her again. This time she jumped onto his back and stated riding him like, well, a bull. She then thrust her dagger into Beef Head's face and he crumpled into Jack Link's dust.

"Michaela one, smelly beef-for-brains zero!" Michaela yelled. She suddenly disappeared.

_"Griffon Dore, step forward,"_ said the voice. He cautiously stepped forward and Ms. Dodds appeared out of nowhere.

"That's not fair, he's barely trained!" Clayton shouted.

_"If you complain, I will make it harder,"_ He visibly paled. This definitely was not fair. Ms. Dodds charged at Griffon. Griffon drew his sword and slashed wildly.

"Watch out for the – 'crack' – whip," I said. That had to sting. Griffon yelled and a ton of water came out of the ocean and dragged the fury in. Griffon's face lit up. I was happy for him. Apparently Ms. Dodds doesn't mind water, because she crawled back out. Griffon closed his eyes and threw his sword. It pierced the furies' head and she blew up into dust. I sighed in relief.

_"Acceptance"_ the voice said once again. Griffon disappeared. _"Seth Greene, prove yourself"_ Seth took a deep breath and walked forward.

_"Clayton Greene, step forward,"_ said the voice.

"But, isn't it my brother's turn?" He asked.

"It's both your turns. Now get ready to duel," said the voice. They both grew mad.

"No!" shouted the twins. "We refuse to fight each other."

"Seth may be a pain in the a- neck, but he's still my bro!" Clayton said.

_"Then fight these."_ 3 hydras came out of the Gulf and roared. I prepared to have 2 new shrouds burned, because there was nothing else to do. The twins seemed to be a little scared too.

"You're on!" Seth shouted. He notched his bow and Clayton drew his dagger, and some throwing knives. All 3 hydras started lashing out at amazing speeds, but the twins dodged like lightning. Seth jumped back and fired an acid tipped arrow into hydra #1. Clayton dashed forward and jumped on top of hydra #2. He clung on as the hydra tried to throw him off. Clayton regained his balance and started slashing at the creatures back. Then hydra #3 bit him and threw him off. Seth fired an arrow and hit hydra #3 in the eye. It dropped Clayton, so Clayton got up and drove his dagger into its heart.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Seth asked

"Duh, we're twins," Clayton replied. They both took a deep breath as orbs of water formed in front of them. Clayton threw knives into them while Seth fired arrows into them. I get what they were doing. They were using the water to add power to their attacks. They had the final hydra down in seconds.

_"Acceptance,"_ said the voice. The twins disappeared. _"And you Perseus are free to go too."_

I was suddenly in a large room with a ceiling so high I could only imagine what it looked like.

"That was fast" Michaela stated. They were all seated at a large round table.

"What did you fight, a hellhound?" Seth asked.

"I didn't fight anything, I just appeared here," I said.

"Well that's fair!" Clayton yelled sarcastically. I could see everybody fuming so I said something along the lines of,

"Maybe I'm more awesome than you, so I get special privledges." That didn't seem to lessen the tension.

"Well I'd beg to differ becau-" _"Shut up!"_ a voice roared. I turned around and saw him.

**Cliffhanger, even though you probably all know who it is. Was that good? I feel like I gave Seth and Clayton too much atention, but I wasn't really feeling aggressive when writing this. ****Review! _NO FLAMES,_ _I'm not Hephaestus or Hestia! _Constructive critisism welcome! - AssassinOfNeptune**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Ok guys, thanks for the reveiews! There is a reason I didn't give Percy a fight, but don't fret, he will have his share of the action soon enough. On with chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO so shut up.**

**Annabeth's PoV**

"Any sign of Percy?" I asked Thalia.

"No, it's like he just vanished from the face of the Earth," she replied. I really miss Percy. Nico says he isn't dead, and the hunters can't find him anywhere!

"There's only one place left to check. We have to talk to Poseidon. If Percy's in any of the oceans he has to know," I said.

**TIME SKIP TO ATLANTIS (OR WHEREVER THE CRAP POSEIDON LIVES)**

We walked towards the doors to the palace. I'm not quite sure how we could breathe.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked a guard.

"Let me handle this," Thalia whispered. "We are here on command of Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus, do you really want to question us?" The guard tensed.

"If I let you go, will you not mention this to Poseidon? I have a wife, and ki-" "Sure whatever," Thalia interrupted. The guard opened the door and we walked into the palace.

"Annabeth? Thalia? What brings you to my palace?" Poseidon asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Percy's been missing for three months," I said.

"He's not missing, he's… uh… on a quest!" Poseidon said nervously.

"WHERE IS HE YOU SON OF A –"

"Ok, I'll tell you. There was an argument on Olympus and Zeus has ordered that all children of Poseidon or Neptune are killed"

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed. "When will I see him again?"

"If Percy wants to live, never," Poseidon said sadly.

"I guess our work here is done," Thalia said. "Let's just hope Percy's alright, wherever he is." Where the Hades is Percy, I thought. Poseidon teleported us back to camp. The Poseidon cabin was engulfed in flames and Zeus was standing there.

"Thalia, you are needed on Olympus. Tell your friend to say goodbye, as you may never see each other again," He explained.

"Why?" Thalia asked, her face red.

"Well -"

**Percy's Pov**

It was Chaos, Creator of the Universe, the Void. _"I have brought here for a reason. You are very powerful, and I need you here. I shall explain later. Rest, young heroes."_ Suddenly, I felt overpowered because of his presence. I blacked out. I woke up in a large room with a saltwater fountain in one corner and a weapons cabinet in another. I was in a king-size bed, with sea green sheets. How appropriate, I thought. I got up and walked to the weapons cabinet. It had an electronic dial that had tons of different weapons on it. I turned and different weapons came to the front. It was amazing!

_"Like it? I designed it for your half brother, but I guess he wasn't with you. It was unfortunate that the Fates were meddled with. Don't worry, all will be right in time," _said a voice I vaguly remembered. Who was it? Charon? Chamile? Oh yeah! Chaos! I turned to face him.

"What do you mean? The fates were meddled with? And I have ANOTHER sibling?" I asked. He gestured towards the door.

"You will understand soon. We need to go train you," He said. He led me to an arena that would make Athena jealous. It was huge, and was lined with some odd, blackish stone that Annabeth would probably know all about. I saw my siblings training with automatons. They were pretty good.

"Well hello, Sleeping Beauty! Did you enjoy your nap?" Seth said.

"Oh shut up! He's been asleep for two weeks, at least let him remember how to make a comeback before you make fun of him," Michaela said.

"Thanks for protecting me," I said sarcastically. We started training on the dummies with all sorts of weapons. Griffon actually did pretty good considering he was the least trained. Chaos hightened our physical and mental abilities.

_"As you gain ranks, your abilities will grow stornger. You will be put into different squadrons based on your current abilities. Percy, you will be put into our combat squadron squadron. Seth, you will be put into our sniper squadron. Clayton, Michaela, you will both be put into our small weapons squadron. Griffon, you will be trained more before placed. Welcome to the Chaos Army. If you do good, you will make it to our highest position and be a Guardian of Chaos." _Chaos explained. He handed us pins that represented our squads and told us to go to bed. We said our goodnights. I was really looking forward to sleep, for once.

**Griffon's PoV**

This was confusing. I just found out I'm a demigod an now I'm part of Chaos' Army? Gods, maybe It's all just a dream. Or maybe I'm going crazy. Well, it's not that bad, so I guess I can live with it. Anyways, I woke up that morning, my back hurting because of that furies' stupid whip, and went to the arena. I saw a girl there that looked about twelve, my age, and she was awesome with a spear. She was tearing up dummies left and right, like it was nothing. I watched as she terrorized the place. She had light brown hair, and eyes that seemed to change color when she turned around.

"Having fun?" I asked. She turned towards me.

"Yeah. This is my favorite place to go to when I need to think. It's just me and my spear," she replied.

"Cool. Do you think you could teach me how to do that? I just found out I'm a demigod and all, so I only have like, three months of training," I said. I was a bit embarrassed about it.

"Sure. I'm Jenny, by the way," she said.

"I'm Griffon."

"Well Griffon, want to get started?"

"Sure," I said. I smiled and grabbed a spear. Jenny brought out some training dummies, and taught me the basics. Thrusting, guarding, blocking, countering, etc... it was pretty fun.

We trained for a while. I started to get exausted, and I guess Jenny did too because she said.

"Time for a little break. I have to meet my squad, so see you later," Jenny said.

"See you." I guess being a demigod is pretty awesome.

**Was that a good chapter? I decided to add some of Griffon's thoughts in here and I thought an Annabeth part would be good here too. Review! All flames will be used to burn down Camp Half-Blood, so don't do it! Until next week, - AssassinOfNeptune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me? :P Anyway, here's the chapter 4, enjoy or die!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, but I do own this story.**

**Chaos' PoV**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Yes, even the Void needs an alarm clock to wake up in the morning. I got up and started my daily routine. I willed new clothes to appear and put them on. Then I went over to the UVM. UVM stands for Universe-Void Map. It allows me to see even the smallest creature of any place in either Perseus' universe or mine. I was looking for the man that tampered with the universe. I would have the man brought to justice even if it meant appointing a new Creator and using the last of my power to make him fade. Perseus and his siblings would have their revenge, no matter what. I sighed and called Perseus to my office. We needed to talk. Meanwhile, I watched a security cam video of Seth sneaking into his brother's room. I sighed. That couldn't be good.

**Seth's PoV**

I can't believe I finally get my own room! Away from that idiot I have to call my brother. He wasn't that bad, but living with him for 16 years makes you want to throw up. He can be SOOO annoying that once, my stepdad made him sleep outside for a week. At least now we know he was right when he said he saw a Pegasus. Whatever. I got up from the most peaceful sleep ever and walked around the room. It had everything from a plasma tv bigger than me to a mini fridge full of my favorite drinks. I left room and went to the arena to train, but when I got there, I saw Griffon training with some girl. I decided to give them some alone time. Instead, I went to the kitchen and got breakfast. I went to Clayton's room. That idiot was still asleep? I got an idea. I poured my cereal into his shoes and hid in the bathroom. I heard some mumbling and moving and then…

"What the Hades? SETH!" I ran as fast as I could. After I got to the room that Chaos brought us to and stopped to catch my breath.

"Thought that was funny eh?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"What the f-" I felt a ton of pain in my stomach, and then in my face. I hit the ground and kicked upward as hard as I could. I heard a groan. I got up. Clayton was standing there mad as Hades. Then he smirked and handed me a small mirror. I looked in it. Dang, I was pretty bloody. Then I smirked and smashed the mirror in his face. He winced and drew his dagger. Crap, I thought. I'm not far enough away to draw my bow, so maybe- is that Percy? I felt relieved.

"What the Hades is going on here?" he asked.

"This idiot put cereal in my shoes!" Clayton said.

"Yeah, well this idiot attacked me!" I argued.

"Well both of you idiots better stop or you're both going to regret it," Percy said. We stopped arguing, but we didn't talk to each other after that.

**Clayton's PoV**

What was his problem? Can't I even wake up before we start the prank war? I've never been this mad, not even when my stepdad hit me in the face with his plate because I unscrewed the cap on the pepper. At least then my victim only ended up unconscious, not bloody. I went to the pool to cool off. I dived in and sunk down to the bottom and took a nap. When I woke up, it was dark out, so I got out and sat the edge, staring at the stars.

"Penny for your thoughts," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a girl with hair that made the sky look grey in comparison. She had evenly tanned skin, and a slim figure. Not that I noticed, or anything.

"Are you silent, or are you going to stare all day?" She asked smirking.

"Sorry I'm just… distracted," I said blushing.

"Sure. So what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, I had a fight with my brother today. I didn't like it, but he deserved it," I said.

"Just apologize," she said.

"That may work with girls or maybe boys on some occasions, but with twins it's different." She laughed.

"Well, I don't know anything about being a twin, but I think you should try it anyways" she said. "I'm Erica by the way."

"I'm Clayton," I said. "But I really don't think it'll work."

"Trust me, I think it will," she said. This girl was persistant.

"Fine," I groaned. She laughed.

"See you later, I got to go. Dad said I have to meet some new recruits for the small weapons squad tomorrow," she said.

"I'm just joining them!" I exclaimed.

"Then I guess I'll see you at seven o' clock tomorrow," she said, smiling. She winked at me and started walking off.

"Wait. Seven o' clock A.M.?" I yelled.

"Yep," she said, popping the p.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I prayed to Chaos that he would wake me up in time. With that, I went to bed. Chaos visited my dreams, and he looked... amused?

**_Dream World - Dream Wrold - Dream World -_**

_"Hello Clayton__. Are your wounds healing?" Chaos said. Oh. He was going to make fun of me._

_"Yeah, but my face hurts. I think I need stitches," I said. He snapped his fingers and the wound turned into a scar._

_"I know it still hurts, but it shouldn't be a problem any more," explained Chaos. "Now, we need to talk. I see you've met my daughter," he said._

_"Selina Crocker is your daughter? I knew she was older than fourteen, there was no way she could have cleaned her a-"_

_"I meant Erica!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh. Never mind anything I just said," I whispered. He looked at me and then his face scrunched up._

_"That's not a prank, that's a felon!" he yelled._

_"Duh! Why else would the FBI have chased me into Mexico?" I asked._

_"Look the point is, your track record is really threatening your place in my army," he said._

_"What does that have to do with Selina?"_

_"Forget Selina! This is about Erica. You see, Erica has trouble making friends here," he explained._

_"Why? Did she put a cherry bomb in the toilet, because that's what got me kicked out of boot camp," I said._

_"No, people are intimidated by her power. Because she is my child, she is the third most powerful being in the universe, right in front of Percy," he said. "Your mission is to befriend her, help her make friends, and not prank her because no matter what Hermes says, I am the best prankster in the universe. I will get you back." I backed up a little._

_"I accept."_

**Seth's PoV**

My sleep was uncofortable, mostly because my face hurt. I dreamed about getting Clayton back, but how? I would need a prank so big, he would NEVER defy me again. But what kind of prank? That was the question. Then my dream changed.

_**Dream World - Dream World - Dream World**_

_Clayton and I were walking through the Field of Mars when the girl tackled us._

_"Who are you?" she asked._

_"Well, I'm Seth and this is Clayton. We are in the Twelth Cohort. Can you get off of us now?" I asked._

_"Lies! I've never seen you before in my life!" she roared._

_"Well, we just got here three weeks ago, so maybe-" Clayton started._

_"I don't want to hear it! Are you spies of Kronos? Or maybe you're-"_

_"How about you tell us who YOU are?" I said._

_"I am Lillian Valdez, daughter of Ares, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata," she said._

_"That's impossible, we've never seen you before," Clayton said. She stared daggers at him._

_"I have been praetor since 1847, how do you not know who I am?" She questioned._

_"Maybe because it's 2012," I said. She fainted. I caught her and carried her into the infirmary._

**_End of Dream_**

I woke up, cold sweat rolling down my forehead. I remembered that day like it was yesterday. Too bad it wasn't a good memory.

**Another chapter done, let's hope it's a good one. Ok guys, please review, no flames because you shouldn't play with fire. - AssassinOfNeptune**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I decided that I'm going to start doing this:**

**Story of the Week: Athlon, Chaos' Commander of the Universe by Lmb111514**

**Hope you enjoy this lovely story as much as I did because it is AMAZING!**

**I decided to update early because I already have chpater eight done and I'm almost done with chapter nine. You guys really are awesome, thanks for the reviews, they really inspire me to write better chapters. ****Anyways, here's chapter 5. Warning: Failure to enjoy the following content may result in severe injury, radiation sickness, or in extreme cases, death. XD**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately. Need I say more?**

**Michaela's PoV (Yeah, I'm making you wait to hear what Chaos told Percy. Deal with it.)**

I woke up that morning from the most peaceful sleep in ages. It was definitely better than my time back in Russia, being used as a maid by my stepfather Cato Ugliano. I got up and walked into the kitchen. That's right, the girls all get kitchens while the boys get weapons cabinets. Lucky me! I made breakfast. I was eating my bacon when I heard someone yell 'Seth'. I had to have the room next to the twins. I finished and left to go to the pool. When I got there, I saw Clayton sleeping at the bottom. I was tempted to jump in and wake him up, but I figured Seth had some sort of trap in the pool and I was getting tired of pranks. After checking my surroundings for any signs of Seth, I started jogging to the Small Weapons Squad's wing of the building I hadn't been there before, so I just wandered around. I saw a white board on the wall with the schedule of the squad on it. I looked over it.

Monday: New Recruits  
Tuesday: Long-Range Weapons  
Wednesday: Short-Range Weapons  
Thursday: Duel  
Friday: Tournament  
Weekend: ?

"Are you a new recruit?" I heard someone ask. I turned and saw a boy in an odd uniform.

"Yeah, who are you?" I asked.

"I am the lieutenant of the Small Weapons Squadron, may I ask who you are?" He said. This guy seemed a bit stuck up.

"I'm Michaela. I was wondering what happens on the weekend," I said.

"That depends on who wins the tournament. If we win, we have a party and if we lose, you can do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't bring any more disgrace to us," he explained.

"Look at me. Nothing I do could bring disgrace to us," I said.

"Let's see that attitude when you get beat up in a tournament," he said. I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that a challenge?" I asked.

"If it was, could you meet it?"

"You're on!" I yelled. "I'll win that tournament, and be the life of the party!"

"We'll see," he walked off. It was decided. I was going to win that tournament no matter what.

**Percy's PoV**

I woke up to a beeping noise.

"What the Hades?" I asked myself. I noticed I was wearing Tyson's watch, which seemed to be making the beeping. I tapped it and a hologram of Chaos popped up.

"_Perseus, I need to see you in my office,"_ it said. It disappeared and I got up. I went to the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, and went on my way. I was halfway there when I saw the twins fighting. I stepped in between them.

"What the Hades is going on here?" I asked.

"This idiot put cereal in my shoes."

"Well this idiot attacked me!"

"Both of you idiots better shut, I'm going to be late! Don't make me get into this!" I yelled. They stomped off. They just couldn't stop fighting. I wish they were more like Travis and Connor. After I was done with them, I walked off. I got to Chaos' office and knocked.

"_Come in Perseus," _I opened the door and walked inside. There was a large bookcase behind the desk where Chaos sat. In the middle of the room, there was a large machine that looked like some sort of map from Star Wars. I sat down in the chair in front of Chaos.

"You called, sir?" I said. It was odd that I didn't know how to address the Creator of the Universe.

"_Yes Perseus. You and your siblings are going back to Earth. I believe I have found a link to the person that messed up your life. Your mission is to find Hyperion and interrogate him. If you can make him speak, you might just get revenge." _Chaos explained. This was great! I could see Annabeth again! But would she be mad? Would she hate me for not saying goodbye? Oh great, I'm nervous now, I thought.

"Ok, when are we going?" I asked.

"_You will leave after you are trained. You need to be prepared both physically and mentally for what you will see,"_ Chaos said. That didn't help my nervousness. _"Your training will begin tomorrow, when new recruits are introduced to their squads."_

"But if I was asleep for two weeks, why wasn't everyone else already introduced?" I asked.

"_Because they insisted on waiting for you,"_ Chaos answered.

"Ok, I get it now," I said.

_"And Perseus, you know why I didn't give you a fight?"_

"Because you wanted everybody to be mad at me?" I guessed.

_"No, it was to test the others. I let you off easily to see how they would deal with it."_ Chaos explained.

"What do you mean, I was expecting to fight Ladon or something," I said.

_"I have had siblings in my army that were close enough to be attached. One day, one of the siblings got mad because I gave the other a medal for defusing a nuke that was dropped in the mens bathroom on the east wing, so he attacked his own brother. They dueled until the boy who was attacked won. He got a promotion and the other sibling got extremely mad. I'm trying to get you used to being treated differently so that you can handle it later on."_ He said.

Ok, I guess that makes sense, but can I still have a fight? I was getting anxious to swing Riptide once again," I asked.

_"Sure, but be prepared, my champion has never been defeated,"_ Chaos warned.

"I can handle it, I'm Percy Jackson," I said smiling. Chaos smirked.

_"Ok be ready tomorrow._ _You may leave now," _Chaos said. I left the office and felt tired. I guess being in a room with an extremely powerful being can tire you out. I went back to my room to take a nap.

**Dream World – Dream World – Dream World**

_I was walking through camp, and it looked horrible. The Poseidon cabin was in flames, and demigods were battling everywhere. It was World War III. I could guess it was caused by Poseidon being exiled. I saw Annabeth fighting against Thalia, and Nico fighting Jason. I have to get down there fast, I thought. The dream went to Olympus, where the gods were fighting. It looked like Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hades, and Hestia wanted Zeus to bring Poseidon back. Athena claimed it was a smart choice, even though 'Barnacle Breath' was really annoying. On the other hand, Zeus, Hera, Ares (no surprise there), Artemis, and… was that Triton? That traitor! He dare betray our father? I will make him pay, I thought. I saw Hestia look straight at me and mouth 'GO!', and everything went black. I heard Poseidon say_

"_Come to me, son. After you handle the war, you must find a way to free me,"_

"_What? Free you from where?" I thought._

"_Percy, I have to go. Just remember the kleidi." Dad said._

"_What? That doesn't make sense!" I yelled._

"_Bye Percy," Poseidon's voice faded. What the Hades? He could have explained something, I thought. Kleidi... what the Hades does that mean?_

**Real World - Real World - Real World**

I woke up that morning thinking about what dad had said. I peshed the thought away and got up. I went to the cafeteria and got some blue pancakes, and walked off to find the others. I needed to tell them what Chaos said.

**Ok, so I'm done with this chapter. Next chapter is Percy's fight, so you better I want more reviews! No flames! - AssassinOfNeptune**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story of the Week: Percy, Guardian of the Hunt, Assassin of Chaos by Starblade 176**

**It's a great story with LOTS of drama, so read it if you can!**

**I know this isn't relevant to the story, but I must say I'm ashamed. I didn't get ANY reviews from the last chapter, I'm getting writer's block, and my cousin hasn't read PJO, HoO, or the Kane Chronicles! She hasn't even read the Hunger Games! I feel hurt :(**

**Ok guys, here is the fight you've all been waiting for. Percy vs. Unknown Guy That is Apparently Chaos' Champion. I love that title. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters or items except the ones that I do own which are quite obvious.**

**Percy's PoV**

My ADHD was on full blast as I stood in the arena waiting for my opponent. I saw Chaos appear in the center of the arena with a tall guy, with midnight black hair that was slicked back so that he looked like some jerk from the 80's. He was wearing grey armor with a black hole engraved on the front. He held a sword that said… I couldn't really tell, but I think it started with 'K'. The guy walked towards the opposite end of the arena and got into stance. I did the same, and Chaos made a microphone appear.

"_Perseus, your new opponent is a fierce man, and he has never been defeated and is my guardian. I hope you are prepared. If you win this battle, you can pride yourself in being the strongest being in the universe, next to me of course. But don't think that will happen any time soon. Meet Alpha." _Chaos went on._ "This fight will start in 3" _I got ready_. "2" _I took a deep breath._ "1" _I got into a defensive position, Alpha did the same. I couldn't see any flaws in his defense, so I would have to get him into offense. I had to find out his weakness. I swung my sword at him to test his reaction. He blocked it, and countered by throwing my sword out of the way, and stabbing at me. I jumped back and went into auto pilot. The fight went back and forth, jump, block, stab, roll, cringe, thrust, block, jump. I felt like it wouldn't end. I thrust forward and he hit my sword to the right. I tried to regain my stance but he kicked my legs out from under me and pointed his sword at my neck. I could see the engraving on it. _'Kleidi'. _I gasped.

"You done?" Alpha asked.

"Never," I willed some water vapor to push his sword away and rolled towards Riptide I got up and got into stance. He swung at me and I did the disarming maneuver. He wasn't expecting it so it worked. Alpha was now unarmed. Or so I thought. He pulled out a dagger and thrust it at me. I rolled to the side and slashed at his legs. He jumped onto the blade of Riptide and stomped on my hands. I let go and he took my sword. I guess he really turned the tables on me. I willed the sweat on him to start freezing. He started shivering and I took my chance. I kicked him in the stomach and took Riptide. He seemed to recover from the cold so he threw his dagger at me. It stuck into my leg and I tripped. It felt like somebody stuffed my leg with hot coals. He walked over and took the dagger out. I rolled over and kicked straight up with all my power. He was knocked back a few feet so I got up and charged. Alpha swung his dagger and I jumped back. He used this opportunity to run and grab his sword. I thrust Riptide at him and he blocked it. The look he gave me made me hesitate, so he swiped at my feet and pointed his sword at my neck. I was too weak to use my powers so I did what I had to.

"I give up," I said. He smiled and removed his sword.

"Don't feel bad, nobody's ever given me this much of a challenge. I actually had fun," he said.

"Me too, maybe we can duel again some day," I said.

"Maybe we can,"

"So Chaos how was that?" I asked. He smiled.

"I think you'll be a great leader by next week," he replied. It was at this moment that I realized something. Everybody seemed to love it here. If we went back to Earth, could we ever stay? Maybe I could bring Annabeth with me. But I couldn't just ask everybody to give up what they have here and live a life some of them don't even know! I mean, Griffon looked happy last time I saw him, Seth and Clayton had started talking some this morning, and even I finally felt at home here. I left the arena and walked to Seth's room. I knocked and walked in. He was watching Fred videos on YouTube.

"Where did you get a laptop?" I asked. His eyes went wide and he gulped.

"I, umm... borrowed it from some guy in a uniform," he said nervously.

"Well, I'm not going to question that because I actually like not being arrested, but I came to tell you that we're going back to Earth," I said.

"Oh ok, I'll just st... what?" he looked confused.

"Chaos said we have to go back to Earth to interrogate a Titan," I said.

"Well that's not too much to ask of five kids that aren't fully trained," he said sarcastically.

"Just wanted to let you know. we're leaving in a week." I left and sighed. This is what I was afraid of. I walked to Michaela's room which was just down the hall. I knocked.

"Come in!" I walked in and looked around. Michaela was in the kitchen ma- wait, a kitchen?

"How come you get a kitchen?" I asked.

"Chaos gives the girls kitchens and the boys weapon cabinets and crap like that," she replied

"Well that's not fair," I said whining a little.

"Do you know how to cook?" she asked.

"No, bu-"

"Then it's fair," she said matter-of-factly.

I still don't like it," I muttered. "While i'm here, Chaos told me that we're going back to earth to interrogate a Titan in a week," I said a little nervously.

"Ok, I'll get the taser and duct tape," she said.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I'm not going to travel with the twins unprepared," she replied. I smirked.

"Could I borrow some of that?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out." I got the stuff and walked to Clayton's room. I was hoping he hadn't rigged the doors because of his brother's prank. I figured he did because when I walked up, I heard somebody say "Stop!". Clayton opened the door with a suspicious ball in his hand.

"Oh, it's you," he said.

"Yep, expecting your brother?"

"Yeah" I walked in and looked around. His room looked like mine, but he had a HUGE tv.

"Where'd you get tha- never mind I don't want to know. The point is, we're leaving in a week to interrogate a Titan, pack your bags, don't let our sister duct tape you, umm... I think that's it," I said, getting a bit bored of this speech.

"What? can we bring friends?" He asked worriedly.

"Umm, I don't know, did you actually trick someone into liking you?" He scowled and turned around.

"I think she's into me, as a matter of fact," he said.

"How long were you together, thirty seconds?"

"Did you come in here to tell me to pack my bags, or give me grief?" he asked angrily.

"Sorry, I just didn't think it would happen," I said.

"It's fine, want to watch tv?" he said, pointing to his mega-vision.

"No, I have to tell Griffon about our 'road trip'." I said.

"Your loss," Clayton muttered. I walked out and headed towards Griffon's room. He was outside, sitting on the step.

"Sup Griffin?" I asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about my spear training. I'm getting pretty good," he said.

"Well that's great! Maybe you'll be put into a squad soon," I said encouragingly.

"I hope so. Was there something you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're going back to Earth to interrogate a Titan," I explained.

"Right when I was getting good at something? Crap."

"Don't worry, you and your lady friend still have a week of training before we leave," I said, smirking.

"Lady friend? Yeah, sure," he said blushing madly.

"Don't question it, when I met Annabeth I thought, this girl is crazy, and now she's my girlfriend, and hopefully always will be," I said.

"Yeah, but you have skills!" he yelled.

"Just keep training, nobody can resist a child of Poseidon," I said. He smiled and went inside. I went back to my room and lay down. I was tired, so as soon as my face hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I had a peaceful, dreamless sleep foe once.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I can't believe how badly things went since I visited Poseidon. We were in the middle of WWIII because of Zeus, and I was able to convince mom to support Poseidon. It took a lot, but we were still losing the war. Zeus was determined to win, and was currently trying to convince Hephaestus to join him. I couldn't believe Thalia betrayed Percy like that. I just got done fighting her. I was mad, but I just knocked her out, and hid in my cabin, hoping Athena would protect me. I wish Percy were here, he could end this war. I on- CRAP! It's Thalia. I bolted the door and noticed a new kid sleeping in my bunk. I would have woken him and told him to find his own bed, but he deserved to sleep. I was tired too, so I took a little nap myself. When I awoke, the sound of fighting had stopped. I went outside and saw Chiron.

"Chiron, what happened?" I asked.

"We won, Zeus' forces were repelled from camp, we should have enough time to regroup," he said. I nodded and towards the Poseidon cabin. It was burnt and smoky, but the fountain was still intact. I walked over to it and prayed to anybody that would listen to bring Percy back. I got up and went to the arena. Mrs. O'Leary was in there, and I was taking care of her until Percy got back.

"Hey, girl! How are you doing?" I asked. She whimpered.

"It's ok girl, Percy has to come back, he'll be here before you know it," I assured her. She went to the otherside of the arena and took a nap. I decided I probably needed one too, so I went back to my cabin. Then I heard a trumpet blare. I turned and my eyes gt wide. No, it couldn't be...

**WARNING: I'm not updating until I have at LEAST 21 reviews. Have fun with that.**

**And DONE! This has been my longest chapter, and took me while to write, so I REALLY hope you like it. Next chapter I'll give you some more info on the war. If you have any suggestions, thoughts, anything at all, review, no flames, etc. Until next time - AssassinOfNeptune**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of the Week: Good High School for the Performing Arts by HAZEL DAUGHTER OF HADES**

**I usually don't read stories like this, but this one was a really good story. The action, drama, and romance were all balanced.**

**Ok, I wasn't planning on updating until Friday or Saturday, but I guess I promised, so here ya go.I decided you needed a little more input on the war. Enjoy or die!**

**Disclaimer: :'(**

**Zeus PoV**

I was planning for the war. There was a lot of stuff that we needed to discuss, such as convincing the other gods that Poseidon was wrong. Although, the situation was not in my favor. This war was tearing the Olympians apart, but I wouldn't give up. I still remember how it started like it was yesterday.

**Flashback – Flashback – Flashback –**

"Now that Olympus is safe once again, we need to raise our defenses. Another war could happen at any time, and there aren't many demigods left," I said.

"Now Zeus, I think we should rest while we can. They are just mortals, brother, they need more R & R than we do," Poseidon said.

"Well, we can't win a war in our sleep, no matter how great you think your son is," I countered.

"My son has won two battles we could not, so no matter what you do or say, you owe him your immortal life," Poseidon said icily. I hate being in debt.

"He lives to serve us, so I don't owe him jack!" I thundered (no pun intended).

"Boys, don't fight, we're getting nowhere!" Hera yelled.

"No, Poseidon has gone too far this time! I want you out! You and your children are all to be exiled and banished to the deepest pits of Tartarus! Any of you who go against this shall meet the same fate!" I boomed. Poseidon stepped forward.

"I don't care what you say, Zeus. Percy has saved you more times than you can count, and you just can't admit it because you're apparently too great for your own family. I wouldn't be surprised if you denied that your own daughter saved us! You don't deserve that throne, Zeus. I swear to Chaos, Creator of the Universe, that I will live to see you dethroned." Thunder rumbled.

"We will see brother, we will see," I said, trying to keep up my façade. Poseidon turned and disappeared.

"Alright, everybody start hunting him down. We have to find him before he can warn his 'heroes'." I said. I will have him pay for telling me off.

**Seth's PoV**

Don't think I'm a bad guy, but Clayton went too far. So what, I gave him a wake-up prank, I figured I'd better get him before he gets me. Oh well, I guess my genius is unwanted. I started my day reliving that horrible nightmare. I wish I could forget that, but for some reason no matter how hard I try, I always remember it. It's annoying. So, let's skip that. I went to the Sniper's wing for my initiation. There was a guy who looked to be about eighteen standing there. He had long blonde hair and pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Damon," he said. "I'm guessing you're Seth?"

"Yeah. I'm an archery wizard," I said. Damon looked at me questioningly.

"Oh really? Let's see if you can hit even one of these targets," he said. That made me a bit nervous. We walked out into a large archery range. There were all sorts of people having shooting competitions and stuff like that. He walked over to a table with different arrows and bows, and pointed to a large silver automaton about fifty yards away.

"Try to hit that," he said. I raised my bow and notched an arrow. I pulled back the string and slowed my breathing. Then, I released. The arrow flew straight at it's head, but at the last minute, it moved. A silver automaton that had to weigh like a thousand pounds dodged my arrow. I stood there shocked.

"They have the reflexes of a shadow," he said.

"Do shadows have reflexes?" I asked.

"I don't know, but have you ever hit one?" Damon asked.

"Good point," I said, smiling.

"Why don't we start training you?" He asked. He showed me a more comfortable way of holding the bow, different uses for different the automaton.

"Ok, the automatons analyze your movements, and guess where your going to shoot. This means you have to surprise it." he explained. "If you hold the string like this, and lightly curve the bow whille you shoorve and the automaton will dodge the wrong way." I nodded and tried it. Perfect shot. The arrow went right through it's head and it crumpled to the floor.

"Sorry, I think I broke it," I said quietly.

"It's fine, we have more." I kept practicing until I could hit the target five out of ten times.

"You're a fast learner," Damon said.

"Thanks. You have to learn fast when you have a stepfather like ours. Once I put a smoke bomb in his cigarette pack and he shoved a lit one in my eye. I was blind for a year," I said, reliving the memory.

"Ouch. I've always hated fire, being a son of Demeter and all," he said.

"You're a demigod?" I asked.

"Yeah, most of the people here are. Although, some are just mortals who can see through the mist," he explained. "I think there's even one girl who can do magic or something."

"Magic? Is she a daughter of Hecate?" I asked.

"No, she's Egyptian or something. She always says this nonsense about gnomes and nuts and all sorts of wierd stuff. We asked Chaos and he said not to question it," He said.

"Egyptians and their crazy beliefs," I said. He nodded and we went back to training.

**Thalia's PoV**

I ran through the woods, branches whipping my arms and face, but I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I was being chased by the Furies, who were chasing me on Hades' command. Stupid uncles. Why couldn't dad have any good siblings?

"Come out, come out, wherever tou are, sky spawn," I heard one of the Furies say. I hid in the brush next to a fallen oak tree. Then I felt a sting in my leg. I turned and saw a sea snake. Why did these stupid sea creatures keep stalking me? I jumped out of the bush and landed on Alecto. She whipped me in the back and I blacked out. I woke up in a dark chamber; torches along the walls were the only source of light. I was chained to a wall. Uncle Hades walked in.

"Now now, Thalia, don't struggle. Those chains might just burn your flesh," he said.

"You're sick!" I yelled.

"Am I? It was your father who had to get so worked up over nothing, that he started World War Three. It was your father who caused our bravest hero to vanish from the face of the Earth. Am I really the sick one? Is any of this really my fault? I may not like Poseidon, but I know right from wrong, neice," Hades said.

"This wouldn't have happened if Poseidon had remembered his place as King of the SEA, not the gods. It's not Zeus's fault he stepped out of line!" I yelled, refusing to believe any of this.

"Think what you want, but I know some things. Ouranos is rising for revenge on Gaea and everybody on Earth, Percy, our best hero, is missing, and we are destroying ourselves in a civil war. The Age of the Gods will most likely fall if we don't clean up our act soon. Ouranos and his army will wipe us out comepletely, and all of that will fall on Zeus. Even you are sick person. You turned your back on your friends and family, just because Zeus thought he was right," Hades said. I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to let him make me betray my father. Hades left and somebody else cam in. Somebody I never thought I would see again.

"Thalia? How could you?"

**This time I want to get to 33-35 reviews. If I get that many I will update on FRIDAY.**

**Ok, this chapter took me while to write, and I think I'm getting writer's block. Hope you liked it! Please review, if you don't have anything nice or helpful to say, don't say anything at all! (FYI, "I hate this story, never write again" is not helpful.) - AssassinOfNeptune**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story of the Week: **

**Hey guys, if you're reading this on it's due date that means I am not dead and writer's block has been defeated once more! If not, deal with it, I'm new at this. On with chapter 8! I didn't quite get as many reviews as I wanted but I figured I was killing you guys.**

**Disclaimer: WHY CRUEL WORLD? IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK OF YOU TO GIVE ME PJO? Jk, I'm not that good a writer (This where you say, 'No, you're awesome!) XD**

**Griffon's PoV**

Going back to Earth? That was tough. I only had a week to train with Jenny. Would I be good enough to interrogate a Titan by then? I'll have to trust that Jenny is the best. I shook these thoughts from my head and focused on what I was doing. I decided I needed to go out with a bang, to make sure everybody here remembered me while I was gone. I thought about pulling a huge prank, but the twins would call that 'crossing into enemy territory', and pelt me with eggs and smoke bombs. I got an idea. I would plan a huge pool party. All I needed was a mc and a little help from Percy. I smiled and got to work. This party would be great. I pulled out a notebook and pencil and went to Percy's room.

**Michaela's PoV**

I was NOT looking forward to traveling with the twins again. Despite their constant fighting, they always seemed to bond together long enough to humiliate someone. At least I have my trusty duct tape. I needed to clear my head, so I went to the pool. Apparently I wasn't the only one. Clayton, Seth, and some others were there drinking who-knows-what.

"Watcha got there?" I asked inoccently.

"Well, once me and Clayton got mad at our step dad so we started making the grossest juice we could. Despite our efforts, we created the next generation of soda. We call it Greene Ale, because Clayton loves ginger ale and I got him brand new stitches because of something I did to 'dad'." Seth explained.

"Stupid step dad. Who owns a glass baseball bat?" Clayton muttered.

"Did you guys ever call the cops?" I asked.

"We would but we would be in more trouble than our 'father'." Seth said.

"You guys are messed up." I walked over and took a glass of their juice, praying to Chaos that it wasn't a prank. As soon as the juice hit my lip I felt like my taste buds were in heaven. It was the perfect blend of sweet, sour, and spicy. It was really hard to describe.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted!" I yelled.

"Don't get too addicted, do you really want us handling your drinks?" Clayton asked.

"If you make me more of this I won't make you sleep in the cave when we go back to Earth," I said dazed. I saw Seth shiver.

"So cold," he whispered. I smirked.

"So, who are your friends?" I asked.

"This is Damon, Shelly, Cat, and Mark," Seth said.

"And this is Erica, Derrick, and Matt," Clayton gestured towards the other half of the group. I was greeted with a mixture of hellos, and sups, and one wolf whistle from Mark.

"Hey, that's my sister!" Clayton yelled.

"I don't care who she is, she's hot," Mark said. I smacked him and put him in a headlock.

"Sorry, but no. Maybe if you were the last guy on Earth I might consider you likable," I said. I let him go and turned to the group. I noticed Matt looked familiar… wait! I know!

"You're that guy I met in my squad's wing!" I said.

"No, I'm the guy you met in MY squad's wing," he replied.

"Nice to know you're not a snob," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He huffed and went back to drinking his juice. Then he smirked.

"We missed you yesterday for your first day of training," he said slyly. My face went red.

"That was yesterday? I thought it was tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you should listen more. Don't worry, you can start tomorrow," he said. At least he wasn't a total jerk. I just ignored him and started enjoying my Greene Ale. Then it hit me. If Seth and Clayton need stuff so bad, why don't they sell this? I mentioned it to them.

"Well, we tried that but we were shut down because not all of the ingredients were 'legal'." Seth explained. That put an end to my love of Greene Ale.

**Seth's PoV**

I know what you're thinking. Why am I tolerating my brother? To figure him out, that's why. I noticed he had more of an attraction to Erica than the other girls. When I asked him why, he said it was complicated. I think he's just trying to keep his 'love life' away from me because the last time he liked somebody like that, I accidentally ruined their first date by falling through the ceiling and getting sneezing powder in their food… he hasn't excepted people easily since. I figured that I would have to embarrass him in front of her to get him back. But first I would have to get them together. I smiled evilly.

"Seth, are you going to talk or stand there gazing and smirking?" Cat asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I got a little distracted. I think Clayton may have given me a concussion," I accused.

"Dude, I apologized like five times, let it go!" Clayton groaned.

"Whatever," I murmured. I jumped into the water and sank to the bottom, focusing on my thoughts. How was I going to get those two lovebirds together? With help from Mark, who happened to be a son of Aphrodite. He would know how to get them together. Maybe I could use a love potion. I got out and started talking to Mark.

"Hey, I need your help," I said.

"Don't even ask for me to help you get with Cat, she's mine," he said.

"I want you to get Clayton and Erica together," I explained. I told him about my plan.

"Nice. Get a celebrity couple, then catch them in the act," he said evilly.

"Celebrity couple?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Erica is famous. She is the third most powerful being behind Chaos and Alpha," Mark said.

"Even better."

**Another chapter is done, I hope you like it. Please give me your opinion, I love reviews, no flames, blah blah blek, etc.. Next chapter expect some short stories to help me get to the actual plot of the story! See you next week - AssassinOfNeptune**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story of the Week: A New Chance at Life by I am Piper Daughter of Athena**

**I have serious writer's block, so if this chapter is crappy, I'm sorry. So, on with chapter 9! So, I was reading another Chaos story (I'll give you the name later, I can't remember), and he/she just gave short stories about Percy's time in the army, so I'm going to try that since I know nobody wants to read another 7 chapters about drama and mystery in Chaos' Army. So onward!**

**Disclaimer: I'm 14, so no. I do not own PJO.**

**Wednesday – 6 Days 'til Departure – 8:00 A.M.**

I was in the armory with Jenny, looking for the perfect spear.

"What about this one, it's Stygian Silver and about four pounds," Jenny said. I walked over and took it. It was cold as ice, but it felt somewhat comfortable. I walked over to the range and threw it. Sadly, it went way off course and hit the dummy ten yards to the left.

"I don't think it's the right one," I said nervously.

"Really now? How about this one?" she asked. I walked over to the spear rack and picked up a Celestial Bronze spear with some odd purple stone at the tip. It was about five feet long, and weighed maybe three pounds. I walked back to the range and threw it. It went straight through the head.

"HECK YEAH!" I yelled. Jenny ran up and hugged me. I blushed and hugged back. Then she kissed me. My brain felt like it was melting, and my thoughts were fuzzy. Then she stopped. I looked at her and she was blushing madly, and trying to say something.

"It's fine, Jenny. I liked it," I said. She looked relieved.

"So, wanna train some more?" she said quietly.

"Sure." On our way out we passed Clayton and Michaela.

"Why are you so happy?" Clayton asked.

"Oh, no reason," I said.

**Clayton's PoV**

**Wednesday – 6 Days 'til Departure – 9:00 A.M.**

Earlier that day I had gone to Michaela's room to steal her taser. I was successful, but unfortunately she caught up with me later.

"What did you do with my taser?" she asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?" I replied. Luckily, I was a good liar.

"You didn't take it? I then who did? I asked Thing One and he said no!" she screeched. She must love that taser.

"Thing One? If anything, I'm Thing One, not Seth," I said.

"Funny, he said the same thing," she replied. She turned to leave.

"Good luck finding-g-g-"I felt a ton of pain and electricity flowing through my forehead. I looked up and she was holding a Shocklight to my head. The pain stopped as she pulled it away.

"DON'T TOUCH MY TASER!" she yelled. I nodded and threw it to her.

"C-can we g-go g-get some ointment?" I asked still writhing on the ground. She sighed.

"Fine," she said. We went through the armory where we met Griffon and his friend Jenny. We finally got to the infirmary, where the nurse got some gel for my forehead.

"How'd this happen?" she asked.

"Uh… a child of Zeus got angry and sent lightning everywhere," I said after seeing Michaela's expression. I figured for once I wouldn't sell her out. So what? I have a heart. Sue me.

**Percy's PoV**

**Thursday - 5 Days 'til Departure - 3:00 A.M.**

I woke up to the sound of scurrying. Oh great, I thought. Can't Chaos keep the rats out? I turned on the lights by clapping twice and saw the rat. It's name was Alpha.

"What are you doing in my room?" I yelled. He paled and sighed.

"Chaos told me to inform you that you are having you and your siblings will be starting an advanced training program because you have to be higher ranked to go on missions of this size. I decided that I would have some fun first, but I didn't know you were such a light sleeper," he explained. I grumbled.

"Ok, can I go to sleep now?" I asked rudely. He rolled his eyes and nodded. I didn't get any sleep.

**Seth's PoV**

**Thursday - 5 Days 'til Departure - 7:30 A.M.**

We started our training with some simple fighting techniques. Then it got tough. We were currently learning how to pilot the flagship of Chaos' Army, the Riordan. It looked like a giant black hole, so I imagined it would scare the crap out of the mortals.

"Ok Seth, flip that lever there," Percy said. He was reading a manual.

"What lever?"

"That one right next to the blue button," said.

"That's not a lever that's a switch!" I said.

"How do you know?"

"Levers are shaped differently! This is called a switch!"

"Call it a pussy-willow for all I care!" he yelled. He started pacing around the room. I grabbed the switch and pulled. It went halfway then stuck.

"Percy, it's jammed," I said.

"What's jammed?" he asked worriedly.

"The pussy-willow!" I exclaimed. He ran up to it and yanked it.

"I give up!" he yelled. "I'm not dealing with this switch thing anymore!"

"I thought it was a pussy-willow," I said.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. He walked out of the room.

"No need to yell," I said quietly. I turned and leaned against the switch and it finally flipped. The Riordan lifted off and I used the manual to guide it around the facility. Percy was going to be a bit frustrated.

**Michaela's PoV**

**Friday - 4 Days 'til Departure - 9:30 A.M.**

I waited in the stands, ten throwing knives at my side and a ten inch dagger in my hand. I gazed down at the field, where Clayton was fighting. The tournament had battles consisting of one person from each squad in a free-for-all. It was down to the last two people, Clayton and some guy from the sniper squad. Lets call the sniper Bob, just to make it easier. Clayton and Bob where at opposite ends of the arena, deciding their next move. Suddenly, Clayton ran towards Bob. Bob took a small knife and swung at him, while Clayton rolled under it and quickly got up behind Bob. Clayton then took his scythes (the small ones that go in each hand) and crossed them around his neck.

"I give," Bob said glumly. My squad cheered, because we only needed one more win to have our party. And I was up next. I smirked at Matt on my way down. I got onto the field and gazed at my oponents. Crap, I thought. Percy was one of my opponents. I shook off my dread and got ready. I heard the bell signaling th beiggining of the fight. I ran forward and threw a knife at the guy from the sniper squad. Then I noticed who it was. Seth was aslo my competition. Great, a sibling battle. Seth ducked under my throwing knife and ran at Percy. I diverted my attention to the girl from the pyro squad. The pyro squad deals with pyrothechnics and bombs. They even invented a bomb that opens a black hole strong enough to swallow a planet. Gladly, Chaos decommissioned it after it backfired on their strongest fleet of starships. That scared me a little. Anyways, I threw another knife at her. She rolled under it and threw a grenade at me. I crossed my fingers and kicked it back. I was expecting to be blown back a couuple hundred yards, but to my surprise, it just landed on the ground in between me and the girl. I sighed in relief, but I guess the fates decided to screw with me so all of the sudden, the grenade turned into a tiger.

"What the crap?" I yelled. "How is that even possible?" The tiger lunged at me. I dodged and drew my dagger. I tried to stab it, but it just clawed my hand. I felt a ripple of pain shoot through my right arm as blood leaked onto the dirt below. The tiger lunged again and I was forced to roll to the side. I got up and threw a knife with my left hand, but it missed by about three feet. I cursed and grabbed my dagger. The tiger clawed at me, but I jumped backwards and felt some relief. I stabbed the tiger in the eye, causing it to roar. The roar was loud enough to distract everybody on the field, and most of the people in the stands. I decided to give them a show, so I pulled my dagger out slowly and did a front flip onto the tiger's back, cutting a red sreak from its forehead to the small of its back. The tiger collapsed and I heard a cheer from my squad. I turned back to the girl, who had just finished off a soda, and charged. She drew a short sword and swung at me, but I rolled under the swing and stabbed her calf. She screamed in pain, as I stood up and put my dagger to her throat.

"I give," she said hoarsely. I smiled and turned to the others. Percy had just pinned Seth, who looked liked he was apologizing for something. I shook my head and raised my dagger, preparing for the fight.

**Percy's PoV**

**Friday - 4 days 'til Departure - 10:00 A.M.**

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Seth.

"I'm sorry! The ship was already off the ground, I didn't know what to do!"

"How about landing it?" I said exasperatedly. I got up and looked across the field at Michaela, who was yawning and looking straight at me. I raised Riptide and walked towards her.

"Decided to fight, eh?" she asked.

"I figured I might as well win this before we have to leave for Earth," I replied all smart aleck-y. She smiled and thrust her dagger at me. I ducked under it and kicked her knees out from under her. She fell to the ground and I raised my sword to her throat. She just shook her head and kicked my shins. I stumbled backwards, and she took the chance to get up and throw a knife. I fell onto my back to avoid it and she kicked me in the stomach. I cringed and she got on top of me, putting her dagger to my neck. I squirmed a little, but I couldn't get free.

"I hate you," I said jokingly.

"Maybe when we have our rematch you can lose slower," she said, enjoying my discomfort.

"I give," I murmered. She got up and her squad cheered. I just shrugged and walked back to the stands.

**Luke's PoV**

**Saturday - 3 Days 'til Departure - 8:30 P.M.**

I walked towards Thalia.

"Look what you've become, Thals," I said.

"ME? You're the one who sided Kronos, must I remind you of that?" she screeched. I scowled.

"I regret my choice, unlike you! You are the one who blindly follows Zeus just to I be a hero in his eyes! Hades ressurected me because I am true to my friends. Because I wanted to earn their forgiveness. YOU, on the other hand don't give a shit who you stomp on to get to the top! Annabeth was friend, but you turned your back on her like she was nothing to you." I snarled.

"I follow Zeus because I know my father is right!"

"You follow Zeus because he is your father! But sometimes, Thalia, you must support your friends, not turn your back on them like the low-life piece of shit you've become. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a war to win." I walked out of the room and into Hades' throne room.

"Lord Hades, thank you for what you have done for me. I am ready to face the world again," I said politely.

"As you wish. But be warned, some won't be as forgiving as others." I grabbed hold of this foreboding information as I was flashed to Camp Half-Blood.

"LUKE?" I cringed.

**Clayton's PoV**

**Sunday - 2 days 'til Dparture - 9:00 P.M.**

The party was awesome. I have no idea where Chaos got a liquid disco ball, but I planned on having that in my room in about three hours. There was every kind of food you could imagine. From apples, to pizza, to cake, to pasta. I had never seen anything that awesome since I blew up my cousin's tree house. Although the difference was that I didn't have five cop cars, Seth (who was in the tree house), and two angry twelve year olds chasing me.

"You gonna join the fun?" I turned to see Erica and some other girl behind me.

"I was just plot- er, admiring your disco ball," I said, failing to cover my slipup.

"If you want, I could give you one," Erica said. "Being a daughter of Chaos has its advantages."

"That would be awesome! Who's your friend?" I asked.

"I'm Kelly." She said. She had red hair and a light tan.

"Hey Kelly. Is Erica giving you a disco ball too?" I asked.

"No, apparently I'm not good enough for a one," she pouted.

"Erica!" I gasped jokingly.

"Fine, I'll give her a disco ball!" Erica said.

"Yay!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I'm Clayton by the way," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Just wait," I said. She looked puzzled.

"I have what you might call 'bad karma'," I explained. She just shook her head and walked to the puch bowl.

"So Erica... wanna dance?" I said nervously. I half expected to be pelted by waterballoons. I knew Seth was plotting something. She smiled.

"I would love to." I felt relieved as we walked onto the dance floor. A slow song started playing.

**Griffon's PoV**

**Monday - 1 Days 'til Departure - 12:00 P.M.**

Today, in our 'advanced training', we were learning how to harness the powers of Chaos.

"Ok, now let it out," Alpha explained. I let my breath go and watched a faint forcefield of dark matter form around me.

"I did it! I cast a forcefield!" I yelled in triumph.

"If you lose your focus it will colapse, so pay attention and try to make it stronger," Alpha explained. I tried to focus, but I was distracted by the thought that I was using the Force. I laughed and the forcefield went out.

"Dang it," I said, dissapointed.

"Try again," Alpha said. I took a deep breath and put up the forcefield, gradually making it stronger until I could barely see through the darkness.

"Wow, you are a very fast learner!" Alpha exclaimed. "I've never seen someone learn this fast!"

"Well, I'm pretty amazing," I said. Alpha rolled his eyes.

"Well, mister 'I'm so amazing', let's see if you can make a dragon out of dark matter. That is my favorite technique," he said. My smile faltered.

"Sure... why not?" I said nervously.

**Percy's PoV**

**Tuesday - Day of Departure - 9:30 A.M.**

"Chaos, before we leave, can we bring guests? Griffon and Clayton would like that a lot," I said.

_"Of course, Percy. You can each bring one person with you on your mission."_

"Thanks Chaos," I said, walking out of his office. I gathered everybody up in the cafeteria.

"Well guys, you can each bring one guest," I said, cutting to the chase.

"YES!" Clayton yelled. Everybody stared at him. "I mean, sure, whatever." I shook my head and went to find Alpha.

**Time Skip - Time Skip - Time Skip**

We said our goodbyes as we stood in front of the Riordan. The guests had been decided. I brought Alpha, Clayton brought Erica, Seth brought Mark, Griffon brought Jenny, and Michaela went solo. I smiled and walked into the flagship known as the Riordan.

**Finally done! This took me FOREVER to write, so hopefully you like it. Plz review, no flames, and other forms of unhelpful critisism. Constructive critisism welcome. - AssassinOfNeptune**


	10. Chapter 10

**Story of the Week: Chaos Theory by Cloud 1174196 (how did you come up with these numbers!?)**

**Hey guys, I'm back! Now our heroes are going back to Earth with their sidekicks! I know, FINALLY! I have recently heard of a mysterious group called "Critics United", who have been flaming and reporting stories because they bend the rules a little. I heard one story was deleted for "unkind language" and in their review "Critics United" used the same language to insult the author. So if "Critics United" is reading this, I DARE YOU DELETE MY STORY, I HAVE MULTIPLE BACKUPS AND I CAN KEEP POSTING FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own the content from the depths of my twisted mind.**

**Percy's PoV**

We were standing in our room on the Riordan, Chaos' ship. Since we were heading back to Earth (by the way, on Earth it's December 21, 2012), I was afraid people would be pretty scared at a giant black hole shaped ship heading towards Earth on Doomsday. Although it was also pretty funny, getting to scare the living crap out of scientists that think they know everything because they have three pieces of a five million piece puzzle. Anyways, all nine of us shared a room. I know, you're thinking something like "WTF?" or "gross", but it was a huge room. There were ten beds; on one wall, three on two walls, four on the other. There were even curtains so people would be more private. So everybody got into their natural positions and bunks. Clayton and Seth got as far away from each other as possible, Michaela got the bed in the corner farthest from them, Jenny and Griffon got beds right next to each other, I got a bed in between Alpha and Michaela, and Erica got the bed next to Clayton. Mark just passed out on the floor.. We put our stuff down and I spoke.

"Ok, we need ground rules. No stealing," I looked at the twins. "No fighting, or making odd or annoying noises when we're trying to sleep, and no… activity while we're sleeping." I looked at Griffon and Jenna, who were blushing furiously.

"I have a question," Clayton said. "What if we're trying to sleep and somebody ties to kidnap us or something?"

"Then use your freaking demigod powers! Vaporize them for all I care!" I said.

"What if it's one of us?" Seth asked.

"Then use your powers, and if they still overpower you, you're screwed so save your energy," I said, getting tired.

"But what if they-"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "No more questions!" I heard some muttering about my rules, but I didn't care. I needed my sleep, and I wasn't going to have Michaela's taser fly into my face at midnight AGAIN.

I arranged my stuff and left the room. The only other people on the Riordan besides my friends and I are the backup pilot and a maid, so Seth, Michaela and I have to pilot Chaos' prized flagship. I was NOT looking forward to that again. I walked into the cockpit and was surprised to see Chaos there.

"Lord Chaos, may I ask what you're doing here?" I asked trying not to sound disrespectful.

"_I am just making sure you do not crash my pride and joy," _he said. I nodded in comprehension.

"I was wondering, when I first woke up you mentioned another half-brother of mine. What was that about?" I asked.

"_You will understand in time, Perseus. For now, let's focus on your decision. When you get to Earth, there will be a war, and your friends will be in danger. You have two choices. One, you can let this war unfold itself while you and your friends go on a quest to free the Fates. Two, you can help out with the war, letting whoever has the Fates decide how it will end. I trust you will make the right decision, even if it may not be the decision you would prefer," _Chaos explained. I felt torn and confused. I wanted to help Annabeth, and see my friends again, but I also knew that if I didn't free the Fates, I wouldn't have any friends left to see. Chaos gave me a choice, I thought. So either choice is a decent one, right? He wouldn't let me die!

"_Sleep on it, Perseus" _Chaos said. _"I will be back tomorrow morning to help guide the ship."_ Chaos teleported away and I walked up to the controls. Seth and Michaela walked in.

"Ready to fly?" I asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Michaela sighed. I pressed the ignition button and the Riordan roared to life.

"Ok Seth, flip the pussy-willow," I said exasperatedly. Michaela gave me a 'WTF?' look and I just shook my head. Seth flipped the switch and the Riordan lifted off. I sat down in the pilot's chair and steered us toward Earth.

**Griffon's PoV**

Wow. Percy really knows how to embarrass somebody. Does he really think I would do anything with Jenny? I haven't even asked her out yet because of our mission. Oh well. I left the room and wandered through the ship. I saw Clayton and Erica in the ballroom with the weirdest disco ball ever. The disco ball changed shape and size and seemed to flow with the music.

"Clayton, if Michaela kills you can I have your disco ball?" I asked sincerely.

"What a great half-brother you are," he replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should have been more patient and waited until we got back to demand a disco ball," Erica scolded.

"You're lucky I didn't steal the other one," Clayton replied.

"If we're going to be friends, I'm going to have to teach you to be a decent person," Erica said.

"What? No!" Clayton panicked. I laughed. Clayton glared at me. "What's so funny bro? You find it funny that Erica is going to torture me? Is that it?"

"Well, if you think it's torture we don't have to be friends," she said innocently. Clayton got wide-eyed. I just stood there enjoying the scene like it was a play.

"You're really making me choose between you and myself? That's wrong!" Clayton said hysterically. I half expected him to start crying.

"It's not wrong, I just think you could learn to refrain from stealing stuff unless you half to," Erica said in a matter-of-fact tone. Clayton sat down in a chair and started rubbing his temples.

"Why me? Stupid Fates!" He muttered. Thunder rumbled.

"What the heck?" I said. "We're in space! They can't possibly have thunder in space!"

"Well there are storms in space," Erica countered.

"Touche," I said in a crappy French accent.

"Don't," she said. "Just don't." I stuck my tongue out at her and sat down next to Clayton.

**Well guys... what do you think? Awesome, average, horrible? Either way, please review. I also need to know something. Thalia has been acting pretty... bad lately, so do you want her to come to her senses and help Percy and Annabeth, or should she keep being a b**** and disappear for reasons my sick mind haven't invented yet? Review your answer, please. - AssassinOfNeptune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Story of the Week: So Wrong, It's Right by Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**I'm back people! This means 'Critics United' is scared! Or at least, they're not interested. Anyways, I put a lot of work into this so if you like it, please review, favorite, or follow!**

**Thalia's Behavior Poll Results**

**B**** Thalia – **

**Awesome Thalia - **

**Special thanks to Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan for being a loyal reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: It's self-explanatory.**

**Unknown PoV (SURPRISE!)**

I walked down the old farm road heading away from Camp Half-Blood thinking about my decision. Was this the right thing to do? I shook my head and focused on the music playing.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known. Don't know where it goes, but its home to me and I walk alone." That describes me perfectly. I am the only one of my siblings (of which there are now seven) who turned against my father, following the only path that I have ever really known. Friendship. I don't know where that decision will lead me, but it's my choice so I will stand beside it.

"I walk these empty streets, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. When the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and, I walk alone." You said it, Green Day.

**Annabeth's PoV**

"LUKE?" I screeched. I saw the son of Hermes flinch and turn towards me.

"Hey Annabeth," he said weakly. "Where's Percy?" I started tearing up.

"Why do you care?" I shouted. "You betrayed us and almost destroyed Olympus!"

"That's why I'm here. I want to redeem myself," he explained desperately.

"How? By releasing Hyperion from his tree and sending him after us?" I yelled.

"I just wanted to help! Stop acting like a brat!" he shouted. I sobbed and ran to my cabin. After about an hour, Luke came in.

"I'm really sorry Annabeth, I didn't know what happened. Please don't hate me," Luke pleaded.

"I don't, I am just extremely stressed out because of Percy's disappearance," I explained.

"I understand," he replied. "Need a hug?"

"Yes please."

**RANDOM TIME SKIP**

I was preparing for battle. The gods had finally decided their sides, and were now attacking each other head on. It was Zeus, Demeter, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, and some minor gods against Hades, Hestia, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and some minor gods. So, Athena and my siblings were planning war strategy.

"So, then we'll have Dionysus kids turn the other troops crazy with their weird ability, and have our best fighters run in. While the others are distracted, the Apollo kids will fire arrows and the Hermes kids that aren't fighting will run into Olympus with Annabeth and Nico. They will try to reason with Zeus, who will not blast you because I will bore him until he fades like I did to a godling once. He knows that," Athena explained. I wrote down the plan. It was definitely worthy of Athena. Considering she made it. I wrote stuff down until the meeting was over, then left. For the second time that day, I heard a trumpet blare.

"What now?" I yelled.

**Michaela's PoV**

The ship arrived after three days of fighting between me and the twins, fighting between the ship and space pirates (I have no idea why they exist), and Percy embarrassing our dear little brother, Griffon. A trumpet blare announced our arrival. Chaos, Percy and I walked out of the ship first, followed by everybody else, who we sent Seth to go wake up.

"_Greetings, Camp Half-Blood! I am Chaos, and this is P-"_

"PERCY!" I heard someone yell. A blond girl ran up and tackled Percy.

"It's nice to see you too, Annabelle," Percy said. Annabelle slapped him.

"You forgot my name?" she screeched. "Who is this? Your new girlfriend?" she said gesturing towards me.

"I was kidding, Wise Girl, calm down," Percy said.

"You left me for almost four months, and you want me to calm down?" Annabelle said.

"He had no choice, Annabelle," I said. Her eye twitched.

"It's Annabeth! Stay away from Percy!" she shouted.

"I don't know, my brother is too hot to resist," I said trying not to gag. Annabeth blushed.

"Oh… Percy, do want to explain what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"No, not really, Chaos can do that," Percy said nervously. Annabeth quickly bowed to Chaos, then started kissing Percy. I get that she wanted to make out- er make up for lost time, but I still had to but in.

"Get a room!" I shouted. Annabeth gave me a Medusa glare and continued her work. I just gagged and followed Griffon to the Poseidon cabin, where we would be staying until Percy decided what we were going to do. I lay all of my stuff down next to the bunks and took a well-deserved nap. What? Being the twins' sister was tiring as crap. I woke up an hour later and stared at... WHERE'S THE CEILING?

**Percy's PoV**

After Annabeth got done making out for lost time (which was enjoyable, but lasted about fifteen minutes), I decided to tell her about what happened. I explained to her ho we ended up with Chaos, and everything we did (making sure to include any strange materials that I saw that Annabeth would LOVE hearing about), and our journey back. As we talked, we walked around Camp. I noticed a lack of kids, which Annabeth said had gone to Camp Jupiter, which is Zeus/Jupiter's base. I then remembered my decision.

"Annabeth, I have to leave again, to find out some stuff. The Fates have been captured, and I need to find out who captured them and report it to Chaos. Would you like to join me?" I asked hopefully. She looked conflicted.

"I would love to Percy, but I can't. I have to stay here and help my mom with the war. Just, take this as a reminder this time," she said, disappointed. She handed me a locket that opened up at the push of a button. Inside it had a picture of us kissing, which Travis and Connor took during my sixteenth birthday. Annabeth apparently threatened them to get it after I disappeared.

"It also has some magic in it," Annabeth said. "If you touch my picture, you can talk to me. Kinda like an Iris message. If you touch your picture, it turns into a shield. I hope you like it."

"I love it Annabeth," I said, putting the locket around my neck. "And I love you." I kissed her, not caring that the entire camp was staring and wolf-whistling. I ignored them and focused on my last moments with Annabeth. I broke the kiss and walked back to what was left of my cabin.

**That was a nice Percabeth moment, was it not? Like it, love it, hate it? Just review! I still need to know if you want Thalia to keep being an ignorant brat, or help Percy and Annabeth. REVIEW! Until next time (I sound like a game show host) - AssassinOfNeptune**


	12. Chapter 12

**Story of the Week:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the agonizingly long wait. I was busy with school and stuff so I didn't have much time. My algebra teacher gives out WAY too much homework. Anyways... TWO FREAKING REVIEWS?! This is starting to feel like something else piled onto my stack of half finished homework! I hate doing this because it makes me sound desperate (which I now AM, thanks to you), but I'm not updating until I get at LEAST ten reviews for this chapter. Good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because if I did, nobody would read it!**

**Percy's PoV**

I got to my cabin (what was left of it, at least) and found Michaela in the only surviving bunk. I sighed and used some water from the broken fountain to wake her up.

"What the heck, Percy?" she screamed. I smirked.

"You do realize you're sleeping in a roofless cabin, don't you?" I asked. She looked up.

"How did this happen?" she demanded.

"Our DEAR Uncle Thunder-Head blew our cabin to bits," I said. She glared at the sky.

"Curse you, Zeus," she said darkly. Thunder rumbled. "Strike me! I DARE YOU!" A bolt of lightning shot down and struck where she was standing, but our Chaos powers included teleportation. Michaela expertly teleported away from the lightning and fell face-first onto a bush.

"Take that, Zeus," she said, spitting out leaves. Thunder rumbled again, but no more lightning occurred. Michaela did a little victory dance.

"You know we still have more Chaos training with Alpha, right?" I asked.

"Ugh, what are we learning next?" she groaned.

"Everything." I turned to see Alpha standing there.

"So Alpha, where are we sleeping?" I asked.

"In the Chaos cabin," he replied.

"Chaos cabin?" Michaela questioned.

He pointed at a spot near the beach and a large dark purple cabin slowly appeared.

"Are you going to teach us how to do that?" Michaela asked.

"Duh. I said I'm teaching you everything. That means Fire control, Water control, Wind control, Light and Shadow control, Earth control, Matter control, fighting techniques, stances, intuition, etcetera," he explained. "Training starts tomorrow, the day we leave for Florida."

"Not Florida again! We barely survived there last time!" Michaela shouted.

"Florida is known for its beaches and five children of Poseidon nearly died there? You need this training more than I thought!" Alpha exclaimed.

"It's not my fault!" Michaela yelled. "It was Seth's idea to stop at Marble Slab!"

"Marble Slab was worth it, even if the person at the counter was Echidna! I've never had ice cream that good," I said.

"Well I wouldn't know, MY ice cream was shoved where no ice cream should go!" Michaela yelled. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," I apologized.

"Bump into me? Echidna threw you half-way across the room into me," she muttered. I rolled my eyes and went to get the others.

**Clayton's PoV**

If there was only one word to describe our new cabin, it was awesome. The cabin was twice the size of the Zeus cabin on the outside, but on the inside it was a mansion. There was a movie theater, three living rooms, like twenty bedrooms, an indoor pool, a training center, a meditation room, a bathroom in every bedroom, and a ball room.

"I call the Master Bedroom!" I shouted as soon as we walked in.

"No fair!" I heard everyone chorus.

"What's not fair is Michaela making me sleep on the floor in the Riordan!" I shouted. Everybody glared at her.

"What? He threw my luggage into the garbage disposal!" Michaela countered. I just laughed and went to my new room. Erica came in.

"What makes you think you get this room?" she asked.

"I called dibs," I said, like it was a law.

"Well my dad made it," she countered.

"No, Alpha made it," I said. She frowned. Next thing I know I was in a smaller bed room.

"Stupid Daughter of Chaos powers," I muttered. Thunder rumbled. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"You think my powers are stupid?" I heard someone say. I turned to see Erica with a cold glint in her eyes.

"No! I just meant I was annoyed!" I said hurriedly.

"I know, I just like scaring people," she said. I glared at her.

"Can I have my room back?" I whined. She thought for a second.

"If you're nice, you can have the room," she decided.

"You want me to be nice?" I shrieked. Yes I, the magnificent Clayton, shrieked.

"I said I was going to make you a better person," she said.

"I thought that was a sick joke!" I squeaked.

"Nope," she replied. I shivered.

"You can't just like me for who I am?"

"I'm helping you BECAUSE I like you for who you are! I just need to transform you so that you don't lose control of your pranks and kill somebody!" she said like it was obvious. I sighed.

"Helping?" I asked. She nodded. I groaned.

"Stop complaining, you're not getting any closer to the Master Bedroom," she said. I straightened up.

"What do I have to do first?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"You have to stop pranking your siblings." I felt something inside me break.

"NO!" I yelled. She looked shocked.

"Did you just say no?" she asked, her eyes glinting evilly.

"Of course not! I said… tally ho!" I replied nervously. This was going to be a long day.

**Seth's PoV**

I was laughing my head off. I heard the entire conversation between Clayton and Erica, and I was glad that I could finally be fearless of revenge. Maybe I wouldn't have to pull my big prank after all. I actually kind of pitied Clayton because of the torture he was going through. I stopped listening and lay down in my bed, which happened to be right next door. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**_Dream World – Dream World – Dream World_**

_"__I am Lillian Valdez, daughter of Ares, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata," she said._

_"That's impossible, we've never seen you before," Clayton said. She stared daggers at him._

_"I have been praetor since 1847, how do you not know who I am?" She questioned._

_"Maybe because it's 2012," I said. She fainted. I caught her and carried her into the infirmary. I thought about what she said. Could she really be from the past? I mentally slapped myself. Of course not! That's crazy! What, did she time travel into the future without any idea that anything's changed, and just happen to attack me and my brother? Sure… that could happen. It's probably just a prank. Payback, ya know? I've pranked a lot of people, so I should've expected payback eventually. Even so, this was a little odd. My dream faded as I left the infirmary._


	13. Chapter 13

**I decided to update without the reviews, which means I'm in a good mood. Despite learning that kids hate me, being betrayed by my best friend and being ignored by everyone at school, I feel great! I got a copy of Mark of Athena! No spoilers I'm not done yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO even though I am awesome.**

**Seth's PoV  
**"So that's when I pull the pussy willow, right?" I asked. I was plotting my revenge prank on Clayton with the Stoll brothers, the biggest pranksters in camp. Besides me, of course.  
"No, no, no! You have to wait until the confetti-cannon fires and the clown statue falls over!" Connor shouted.

"But if I run out before the Greek fire balloons pop I can set the dart wall to thirty seconds and make sure he gets shot!" I argued.

"Then you'll get hit by the Greek fire balloons! I thought you were a prankster!" Travis said exasperatedly.

"I am! I can also expertly dodge five balloons filled with Greek fire, a frenzy of tranquilizer darts and a log at the same time! Have faith in me!" Travis just shook his head.

"Fine! We'll help you set this up. But don't expect us to help you when you're burning to death!" Connor said. He ran off to alert the Hermes cabin. I sighed. My life had been tough with all the Chaos training, the war coming up, and my new mission. I barely had time to annoy Michaela anymore! I started getting a migraine, so I went to pack my equipment for our mission. I got my bow, assorted arrows, enchanted quiver, hunting knife, and my special bag. I received it from Neptune the one time he came to Camp Jupiter. It was an infinite bag of ambrosia. I remembered the day I got it.  
_**Flashback-Flashback-Flashback**_

_I gazed around at all the scowling Romans around me._

"_Don't mind them son, they don't appreciate the sea," Neptune explained.  
"I know, it's just… I don't like being an outsider," I said.  
"You have your brother, that's what counts," Father explained. I shook my head._

"_We need help Father. Seth and I need to prove that we have what it takes to be a legionnaire!" Clayton said. Neptune sighed._

"_Here," He gave me my bag of ambrosia, and Clayton some sort of sheathe. "Take care," he said before flashing out. I rubbed my eyes and walked away._

_**End of Flashback ~**_

My mind started wandering. What did Neptune give Clayton?

**Michaela's PoV**

I was packing my luggage when I saw Clayton come in. I hid under my bed before he could see me.

"It's time dad. I have mastered your gift," Clayton said. What the Hades is that supposed to mean?

"Good job son. What shall you do with it?" I heard a voice resonate through the room.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure I should use such power. Especially since Seth can't. It doesn't seem fair," Clayton said. I felt puzzled. Seth and Clayton have been arguing all the time since they were like four. Does Clayton really respect his brother?

"Yes Michaela, I do." I jumped and hit my head on the bed. I crawled out and stood up, my cheeks burning.

"I was just… um… looking for my pet dust bunny?" I said very unconvincingly.

"Pet dust bunny? Even with Chaos powers that doesn't sound like something that could exist. Where did you even think of th- that's not the point! I do respect Seth, even though he's an idiot. How much did you hear?" Clayton said darkly.

"Enough to know I won't be annoyed for the rest of our mission," I said smugly. Clayton frowned and held up a dagger with a sea green orb in it. "A magic marble? I'm so scared." Clayton shook his head and the marble started glowing.

"Sorry sis. I'm afraid that's not an adequate answer." His eyes lit up and the orb shone brighter. I saw water flood in through the door and surround him.

"Water? Have you forgotten my parentage? I'm the daughter of Poseidon!" I shrieked. He smirked through the screen and the water blasted towards me. I tried using my water powers to stop it but… I couldn't. My eyes widened in realization. The orb had done something to my powers.

"What? What is that?" I asked frantically as the water held me in place.

"The Orb of Atlantis," Clayton said like it was obvious. "It was used by Poseidon to sink Atlantis to the bottom of the sea and hide it from the mortals. It can also drain victims of their powers, sorta like draining water from a sink. It was a gift from my father. Seth didn't get one mostly because there's only one, but partially because only a child of Poseidon who has mastered their power over water can use it. Seth's father is Neptune." I shivered.

"Why you? Why not Percy?" I asked.

"Because Percy had dipped in the River Styx," Clayton replied. At that moment Seth walked in.

"Hey Michaela, hey Clayton, have you seen my collapsible… armor? What are you doing?" Seth yelled.

"Using my gift from father," Clayton said casually. Seth looked puzzled.

"Didn't he give you some sort of sheathe?" Seth asked. Clayton nodded and the orb changed. It morphed into a dagger with a sea green blade and a silver handle.

"I only got an infinite bag of ambrosia!" eth shouted. Clayton smiled sheepishly. I felt the water around me loosen.

"This can only be used by a child of Poseidon. Your father's Neptune." Seth's expression didn't change.

"Still! He could've given me and enchanted bow or something!" Clayton shrugged. That's what I tried to tell him but he said you got the better end of the deal. I figured there was no use arguing," Clayton explained. Seth shook his head.

"So why are you attacking Michaela? I stole her last taser already!" Seth said exasperatedly. I gasped.

"You what?" I shrieked. He winced and ran out of the room. "Don't bother to help me or anything." I said sarcastically. Clayton inhaled sharply. The water evaporated and I ran to Clayton. I completely forgot that he had just threatened me.

"This takes way too much energy," Clayton said through gritted teeth. I got some ambrosia from my pack and gave it to him.

"Remember this next time you threaten me," I said smugly. He squeezed his dagger and I lost all the feeling in my legs and fell over.

"Remember that next time you threaten me," Clayton replied. I got up and stormed out of the room.

**Percy's PoV**

I gathered up everybody at Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me.

"Please don't die Seaweed Brain," she begged.

"I'll be back. I promise." I whistled and Blackjack flew towards me with some other pegasi. We boarded our winged steeds and flew west towards San Francisco where Chaos told us our target awaited.

**I hope you like this chapter, it was hard to write. Please review, it only takes a couple seconds! Ten reviews and I'll make the next chapter an extra long chapter! - AssassinOfChaos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, I've had a lot of extra time lately so I decided to update. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Everything except my OCs belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Griffon's PoV**

I had never ridden a Pegasus before, so this was a new experience.

"Hey Percy?" I yelled over the wind.

"Yeah Griffon?"

"If Zeus is mad at us and he's Lord of the Skies, why are we flying?" Percy's face paled. Thunder rumbled in recognition and lightning started shooting around us.

"Use your powers!" Alpha shouted. I looked around and saw everybody trying to put up force fields. Most of them failed. I sighed. Since I had learned the quickest I put up a large force field around everybody.

"Alpha! Help me sustain this!" I yelled, already weakening. Alpha took a deep breath and the force field strengthened. Erica contributed too. I felt like the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't say that out loud though because it would probably make Percy nauseous. The lightning struck the force field, gradually cracking it.

"It's not working!" Michaela yelled.

"Oh really? I would never have guessed!" I yelled. Michaela stuck her tongue out. "Mature," I muttered. Another bolt of lightning struck the force field and it shattered. My vision went blurry and I fell off of my Pegasus.

"Griffon!" Percy yelled. Blackjack shot down towards me like a bullet and caught me. "Wouldn't want to lose my half-brother would we?"

"Hey! You have more than one!" Seth yelled. Percy snickered.

"Really? I didn't notice." Seth stuck his tongue out and ate some ambrosia. Percy pulled up beside my Pegasus and ordered everyone else to fly lower. We started flying over New York City and I saw the mortals pointing at us and running. I laughed. What did they see, Mr. Owl? The world may never know. I snickered at that thought. I felt something hit my face.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" I yelled. I looked at my hands and saw a harpy with razor sharp teeth. "Holy crap!" I threw the harpy at Clayton.

"Mrpffk!" Clayton yelled.

"You don't want to know!" Clayton yelled after pulling the harpy off of him and stabbing it with a knife. His face was red with scratches and bites.

"Let's get out of here the easy way," Alpha sighed. He let out a low whistle and my vision went white. Suddenly, we were at our destination. Happy Smiles Incorporated?

"What the Hades? What kind of man-baby named this joint?" Seth complained.

"Well. Eutychia is the Titaness of happiness so it makes sense," Alpha replied.

"You take tai chi to?" Seth asked.

"No," Alpha said. "In Rome she is known as Felicitas."

"Oh. That clears things up," Seth said sarcastically. We entered the building. I looked around at all of the odd decorations.

"Are we on some prank mission for Hephaestus TV or something?" I asked. There were rainbows everywhere and a large group (or is it gaggle?) of rabbits in one corner.

"Ok, everyone split up and look for Tai Chi!" Seth announced. Alpha shook his head and walked towards a large rainbow colored cage. Inside was some odd monster I had never seen before. It looked half bear, half rhino, all color. It was a rainbow creature.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A monster created by Iris in her spare time?" Clayton suggested.

"It's a Photosera," Erica said. "Chaos created two of them when he formed the Earth and placed them on opposite ends of the out planet. They are the North and South poles, and the closer they are, the wilder they get. Legend has it, when the Photosera in the North is longing for the one in the South it creates the Aurora Borealis. The Northern Lights."

"How do you know this stuff?" Percy asked.

"Well they once met and had two cubs. Or whatever you call their children. I got to keep one." Erica explained.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked.

"If threatened it is."

"Sweet," Clayton said. "So was it always that colorful, or did it take the Skittles commercial too literally?"

"Wow, how long did it take you to think of that one?" Michaela said. For some reason she hated him more than usual. He stuck out his tongue.

"We should keep moving. Find Eutychia," Percy ordered. I heard an odd harp-like sound.

"I have visitors! Wonderful!"

**Percy's PoV**

I'm going to go ahead and say it my experience with Eutychia was actually kinda fun. Besides being put in a tutu and being cursed at by a unicorn, my time there was wonderful.

"So what may I offer you today?" asked Eutychia. She was on the balcony above us. I noticed her dress, an odd pink Victorian style ball gown that left sparkles in the air.

"We need to know some stuff about the Fates being captured. What do you know Eutychia?" Alpha grilled her.

"Cheer up! There's no reason to be angry! And call my Aunt Chia please," she replied. She waved her arm and stairs appeared. She came down to our level.

"Ok, what do you know Aunt Chia?" Alpha asked again. She frowned.

"If you keep being grumpy I know nothing," She huffed.

"Well, maybe some tea and crumpets might cheer him up?" I suggested, mainly as a joke.

"Wonderful idea Perseus! Pull up a chair!" Aunt Chia snapped her fingers and a table appeared with a large pot of tea and a platter of crumpets.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I can read your good memories Perseus. I see you have a thing for that Athena girl, huh? Give these to her," Aunt Chia handed me a bouquet of odd grey flowers.

"They're Owl Bloom, the sacred flower of Athena," she explained.

"Thank you Aunt Chia!" I said. This might make up for the time I was away.

"All in a day's work honey, but hurry and drink your tea, it's getting cold." It was hard to interrogate someone so nice. She reminded me of my mom. How do you interrogate your mom?

"So, what do you know about the Fates?" I asked.

"The Fates? They are SO stuck up! Just because they control what happens to people they think they're top dog around Olypmus."

"I mean about them being captured," I said a bit impatiently.

"Oh! They were taken hostage by Erebus. He wants to do a better job at defeating you then Gaea did. Sibling rivalry I guess. But I'm not worried, if they try anything on me I'll take all of the pleasure out of their victory," she explained.

"Erebus? And do you know where we could find him, by any chance?" Erica asked.

"Mount Everest. He picked it because he could see the world fall into darkness from there. He also needs the lava for something put I'm not sure what."

"Great!" Seth exclaimed. "We have to hike all the way up Mount Everest because the stupid Sky God won't let us fly!" Thunder rumbled. "I don't care Zeus!"

"Well I guess we should go," Alpha said.

"Here take these," Aunt Chia said, pointing to some unicorns that had appeared. "They can get you into Erebus's field of darkness without detection or minor side-affects like minor dizziness or death. On that happy note, we hopped on the unicorns and rode out.

**Done! I really liked this chapter because I'm bringing more Greek mythology into the story. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, so review! - AssassinOfNeptune**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back with a new chapter for you! I would like to thank my reviewers because without them I would not write (HINT HINT).**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this on the last chapter, so please don't sue! I do not own PJO.**

**Percy's PoV**

You think unicorns are all mythical and happy-ish and crap, right? WRONG! My unicorn Bucky was much less than fun.

"So you got any sugar cubes? Oh wait, you're probably so poor you can't afford any!" Bucky said.

"One more word and I'll personally sew your mouth shut!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me funny. "It's a Poseidon/Neptune thing." Everyone shook their heads and kept riding. I guess I was the only kid here who could talk to horses.

"How about YOU shut up?" Seth shouted at his unicorn. Maybe not.

**Thalia's PoV**

I made my mind up. It was time I supported what I really believe in. I walked into Camp Half-Blood and summoned a lightning bolt the size of the Empire State Building. Well, it felt like I was holding the building.

"Thalia please don't! We can work this out!" Luke shouted. Luke? I lost my concentration and accidentally struck the Poseidon cabin.

"Thalia! It's already destroyed!" Annabeth shouted.

"I-I didn't mean to, I was aiming-"

"Aiming for what? The Ares cabin? Did an Ares soldier spite you?" Annabeth asked.

"No! I was trying to destroy the Zeus cabin! I came to help you," I said pleadingly. Annabeth's eyes narrowed.

"Really? You're turning against your father?" She asked.

"Yes! I realized my friends need me!" I said.

"We DON'T need you!" Annabeth shouted. "Percy came back and HE'S gonna save us!"

"P-Percy? He's back?" I asked excitedly.

"You wouldn't know. Too late for you," Annabeth said venomously.

"I thought we were friends," I said trying not to show my tears.

"That was before you almost killed me."

"Annabeth please!" I begged. Her eyes softened a bit.

"Ugh… fine," Annabeth decided. "But please don't betray me again. I can't take it."

"I swear on the River Styx," I said. "So when do I get to see Percy?"

"He left this morning. To go fight some Titans," Luke said. My eyeswidened.

"I… missed him?" I asked.

"Yeah…" Luke said sadly. "I missed him too. Although it's mainly because when your soul is resurrected, it can be painful just to stay conscious for the first few days…"

"I… I…" I couldn't get the words out, partially because every time I opened my mouth tears flooded in and thunder rumbled too loudly.

"Sorry Thalia. Would you like some water or milk? We don't have much else since the kitchen was destroyed in the Battle of the Lake," Annabeth said. I looked down ashamed. I remembered that battle all too well.

_Flashback – Flashback_

_"Commander Thalia. We have new intelligence saying the Rebels have taken Camp Jupiter," said my lieutenant Lillian Valdez, daughter of Mars._

_"What? That's not good, we have to hit home with this next battle," I said as the Argo II flew towards Camp Half-Blood._

**_Time Skip~_**

_"Get this thing off me!" yelled a soldier to my left, who was being pounced by Mrs. O'Leary. I felt remorse for him, but I had to focus. I summoned a huge group of lightning bolts and struck everything from the Dionysus cabin to the volleyball court. I heard sizzling and screaming. The entire camp was on fire._

_End of Flashback_

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Is the Dionysus cabin ok? I feel bad about that," I said.

"It's fine, but Dionysus is pretty ticked off about it. We repaired everything but his secret wine stash…" Annabeth said shuddering. I would hate to be responsible for destroying his stash. Oh wait… I cringed.

"We won't let him kill you, we need you here right now," Luke said. I nodded, unconvinced.

**Seth's PoV**

Riding a rainbow horse into the sunset with my sister riding by my side? Not a big fan. It's really awkward to be in such a situation with Michaela of all people.

"So your brother has that marble thing. How's that fair?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Neptune or Poseidon, or whatever he calls himself thinks having an infinite supply of the food of the gods is fair enough. I'm not sure how the gods think," I replied. She shrugged.

"Hey guys! I see something!" Percy shouted. We all looked towards the South and saw a storm chasing after us. Multiple tornadoes had spawned out of it and lightning was as common as rain.

"Crap! Faster Charlie!" I shouted at my unicorn. It snorted and pulled forward.

"Guys, maybe we should try teleporting again?" Erica suggested.

"I'll try getting us further away, but I can't take us all the way," Alpha said. There was a flash and we were in the middle of a small desert island.

"Great Alpha, now were stranded!" I yelled. Everyone chorused their complaints, but he was passed out from exhaustion. We looked around. There was nothing on the island except for a few trees and a sand crab.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Hey, I can teleport too, don't forget I'm Chaos' daughter!" Erica said. She took a deep breath and I felt a splash.

"Oops." We were only a couple yards away, in four foot deep water.

"Nice Chaos skills Erica, we're a couple yards closer to our destination," Clayton said. She rolled her eyes and swam back to shore.

"Maybe we can use our Poseidon powers to travel faster?" Michaela suggested.

"What about our unicorns? They're kinda heavy," I said. The unicorns whinnied in protest.

"I dunno. We'll figure something out," Michaela replied. "Until then, let's just set up camp and get some rest."

**Chaos' PoV**

I watched as my warriors set up camp on their island. I sighed and gave them a gift. A small, silver liquid started pouring down from the clouds. All the soldiers who had experienced this before gasped in recognition.

"Thank you Chaos!" Alpha shouted.

"What's this?" Percy asked.

"It's a special potion that only rains down on my birthday," Erica explained. "Chaos created it when I was born and whoever drinks it gets to use their powers flawlessly until midnight of the next day. Basically two whole days of power if you drink it in the morning."

"What's it called?" Percy asked.

"Ericacium," Erica said proudly. I could see Alpha trying to retain a laugh. Erica frowned.

"Well it's not like any of you idiots have your own potion named after you!" She yelled before conjuring up a tent and going inside. I saw Clayton go inside to comfort her but he was blasted by a bolt of lightning.

"Erica, what the heck! I didn't laugh at you!" He said. Seth looked like he was going to pass out if he held in his laughing any longer.

"You could've stood up for me!" Erica retorted.

"Isn't that the whole point of you training me to be "nice"?" Clayton asked cautiously. Another bolt of lightning ejected from the tent, singing his hair.

"Okay never mind then."

**Done! I feel like I say that after every chapter. Do I? Review, flame if you feel like it, constructive criticism welcome! ~ AssassinOfNeptune**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like this one because it got deleted… like 5… times… on with le chapter 16.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series because I am not quite that awesome.**

**Erica's PoV**

I woke up in the morning after a good night's sleep in a horrible mood. I conjured up a bowl of cereal and sat under our island's single palm tree.

"Good child. Cereal is good for thinking." I turned around to see a woman in a floral dress and a crown of wheat sitting next to me beneath the palm tree.

"You're Demeter, goddess of agriculture," I said, bowing.

"And you are the demigod daughter of Chaos. I never thought Chaos would ever get hitched to a mortal," Demeter said.

"My mother was a daughter of a daughter of Aphrodite and Eros," I explained.

"That explains it. Anyways, I'm here to help you," Demeter explained. "I hate Erebus because he reminds me my wretched brother Hades. So I will give you some advice. Take this." She handed me a scroll and disappeared. I unrolled it and it read:

"Light is the source of darkness,  
As good is the source of evil,  
To fight a god of both,  
You must kill him from the source."

"What the heck does this mean? It doesn't even rhyme, who wrote this? Apollo?" I shouted. Thanks Demeter, you gave me some bogus prophecy that doesn't even rhyme, I thought. I sighed and went to wake up the others.

**Clayton's PoV**

"Attention!" I woke up to Erica shouting at everybody.

"Ugh! First I have to get up early to train, and now I have to get up early to live on an island in the middle of the Atlantic?" I complained.

"Get over it soldier, we're not even half way there," Alpha said, conjuring up some crackers for breakfast.

"Well you can make food appear with your mind, I can make water do tricks for money," I muttered quietly. I saw Seth glare at me. Sheesh, you try to threaten your sister one time and your twin demigod brother automatically brands you for life.

"We need to get off of this island. We're not in the West anymore so flying should be safe," Erica said. She walked outside our giant tent and whistled, calling our Pegasi. Alpha got on one and stared at the rest of us.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked.

"You didn't even give us time to brush our teeth!" Michaela shouted.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten that brushing your teeth is more important than saving the world from a rogue titan," He said sarcastically. I got up and hoped on my Pegasus, Silver. I pulled some spray paint out of my bag - to make him really silver - and aimed the can at Silver's side.

"I will stomp your face in Master," I heard a voice in my head. I freaked out and fell off of Silver. "Relax, it's me, Silver. You can talk to horses you know? Ignoramus," Silver said. I got back on and told him to shut up and fly. We flew according to Alpha's navigation skills, which I didn't really trust. He did get us stuck on that island after all. We kept flying for hours until I saw a large peak in the distance. At the very top I saw purple smoke rising from the mountain and forming oddly dangerous looking shapes. I started into it and saw the world falling into darkness, my father disowning me, losing the pearl Poseidon gave me. Then I understood. The smoke shows you your fears.

"Help! I'm drowning!"

**Percy's PoV**

I couldn't breathe, and my mind flashed back to that time in Alaska when I almost drowned. I felt my lungs burning and tears leaked from my eyes. All of a sudden, I started shaking and saw everyone looking at me. We were on the ground at the base of a mountain.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, my head feeling like it got split with an axe.

"Well, we are at the base of Mt. Everest, and you freaked out and fell off of your Pegasus," Jenny summed up. I nodded and blacked out again.

**Jenny's PoV**

I had the most medical experience so I helped Percy into the tent. I got him some ice and lay his head against a pillow.

"He'll be alright. Just a bit traumatized," I explained. Alpha nodded and made sure everyone heard. Clayton and Seth were Iris Messaging Annabeth and Chiron, explaining what happened and telling Annabeth that everything was fine as of now. They ended the conversation as I heard a demonic roar. I looked outside the tent and screamed.

**Annabeth's PoV**

I looked at the spot where the Iris Message had faded, hoping Percy was okay. What if he was hurt badly and couldn't fight? Or maybe he would get amnesia and forget about me! Calm down Annabeth, I told myself. It is fine, Percy is in good hands. I jogged to the Poseidon cabin and watched as my siblings looked over the blueprints and instructed the Hephaestus cabin. I sighed. Things around here were getting boring. Most of the battles were over, and the two sides in this war were licking their wounds and planning their attacks. We currently held Camp Jupiter, but our troops were spread thin. We could easily lose a camp, but at least less of us would die at a time. As much as I hated to admit it, we were losing. We held both camps, yet they still had Olympus. So that was our next move. We had to take over Olympus. I got a migraine and retreated to my cabin. I had been under so much stress lately with battle plans, rebuilding the camps, dealing with lazy campers (Morpheus cabin). I decided to sleep. Luckily, Morpheus granted me a dreamless sleep.

**Thalia's PoV**

I spit on the statue of my father inside of the Zeus cabin. It disgraced (pun intended) me just to be in here. Thunder rumbled in the distance as I walked out of the building. I saw Chiron running (or is it galloping) towards me.

"Chiron what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"The gods. They took away my immortality," he said weakly before falling.

**Oh the suspense! Please review, constructive criticism welcome, etc.. ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	17. Chapter 17

**So after spending an hour starting the legacy of Chilupa (ChironxLupa, you need to read my one shot), I decided to update this too. Enjoy, review and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, my genie betrayed me.**

**Annabeth's PoV**

I stared in horror as Chiron was lugged towards the Apollo cabin, the Ares kids struggling to move him. I hated seeing him like this; he was the closest thing I had to a real father. Sure, my real father and I were getting closer, but Chiron was still more of a family than him. This war was really getting out of hand. The two camps were at war, gods were fighting, and now Chiron? How could this get any worse? The Fates decided to answer my question. An Iris Message appeared with a pale Clayton and Seth arguing rapidly.

"No, we have to get out of here!" Clayton shouted.

"Shut up, Annabeth is here!" Seth replied. "Ok, we have some trouble. Some weird shadow monsters are attacking us at the camp at the base of Mt. Everest, and we need to know if you know anything about them. We have no idea what they are and they don't seem to be hurt by anything!"

"Let me see them," I said worriedly. The image moved and I saw three shadows. They were humanoid in shape, but had tentacles that whipped all over the place. They were locked in combat with everyone else. "I have no idea what they are. But if their shadows, maybe light would help?"

"We'll try," Seth said uncertainly. The Iris Message cut off and I instantly felt alone.

**Erica's PoV**

"What do we have to do?" I asked Clayton while holding off one of the shadows.

"Annabeth said maybe light would help, since shadows are dark," Clayton replied. My eyes widened as I remembered the bogus prophecy from Demeter.

"Light is the source of darkness," I whispered. "No. We can't use light. Something must be causing the shadows, so if we can destroy the source…" I looked up the mountain and saw a man in a purple tux with four arms making shadow puppets.

"Up there!" We all looked up and saw the mysterious man, who just saluted us and continued with his shadow puppets. I got Alpha's attention.

"Alpha, we need to get that man. He's controlling the shadows. Can you do anything?" I asked. Alpha had a demented smirk on his face.

"Of course. I'm gonna enjoy this." He shot a blast of lightning at the man, striking him in the chest. Alpha moved his fingers and the man floated towards him, still encased in lightning. The shadows disappeared as the man was brought to his knees. Alpha stopped the lightning and pulled out an iron glove.

"What do we have here?" Alpha asked the man. The mysterious man spit in his face. Alpha sneered and slapped the man. "Answer me!"

"I am a Shadow Weaver; a follower of Erebus. We have been protecting his plans for months now while he works on taking over the world. I don't see what you've accomplished in capturing me. It's already too late," The Shadow Weaver said smirking.

"What do you me-" I was interrupted by a loud explosion. I looked up and saw a cloud of darkness expanding over Mt. Everest. The skies went black as almost all of the light disappeared.

"Run!" I shouted. We all got on our Pegasi and rode away. Once we were over the ocean I looked back and saw the entire peak falling into complete darkness.

**Seth's PoV**

I had been to many places before arriving at Camp Jupiter. Mt. Everest was one of those places. Clayton and I had run away from our step parents when we were vacationing in Europe and made halfway to the peak before deciding we needed more equipment than a #2 pencil and a plastic bag. Despite all of that, I had never felt more… alive. Now, seeing Mt. Everest, which was very dear to me, fall into despair… I'll admit I cried a little. But now I was determined. I don't care if it kills me, I WILL get revenge on Erebus. Make sure he gets worse than Tartarus. Maybe I could get Chaos to make a new cell for him; a new punishment. I sighed and lay my head down on Silver's neck. I had had enough drama for one day. We flew until we reached our little island in the Atlantic. I had grown quite fond of the place. We landed and set up a large tent filled with supplies. I got out a sleeping bag and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Dream World – Dream World_

_I looked around and noticed I was on a large plane. Immediatlely my fear of heights kicked in, but they went away after I saw who was on the plane._

_"Lillian?" I gasped knowing she couldn't hear me. She was wearing an odd uniform, but I recognized it. She was a Lieutenant for Zeus. I have had enough of this torture, can nothing go my way today? Apparently not because she had her arm wrapped around the waist of another guy. A man with brown hair and strong build; a son of Hephaestus. I scowled and tried to lunge at him but I was frozen in place. I silently cursed every god on the opposing side. I saw Lillian and the other guy talking and laughing, but I couldn't hear anything except the last thing Lillian said._

_"I love you too Leo."_

**Percy's PoV**

We were all gathered around Seth who was kicking and struggling in his sleep when he sat up with a jolt.

"NO!" He yelled. Seth looked around and blushed. "I didn't realize I was that entertaining even in my sleep." We all shook our heads and got back to what we were doing. I was making miniature soldiers out of water and watching them fight each other until I made a water lion to attack them. It was amusing for a couple minutes, but then the lion ate them both and grew to about the size my head, so I stopped controlling the water so it wouldn't attack anyone else.

"I'm so bored," I complained. Everyone muttered their agreements. Suddenly something exploded.

"Sorry guys, my smoke bombs got too close to a jar of Greek fire!" Seth yelled. This was going to be a long night.

**Finally done! What's going to happen next? Is Mt. Everest okay? What the heck is a Shadow Weaver? Why am I asking odd questions? I don't know! Review please. ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so I'm back with a new chapter! Hooray! Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: A bunch of technical crap about how I don't own anything but my dignity.**

**Griffon's PoV**

It wasn't looking good for us. We spent days on that island plotting our next move carefully, and then our plan was ruined.

"Um, guys? You might want to see this!" Seth shouted from outside of the tent. We all peeled out and saw the dark clouds in the distance; approximately five miles away.

"Crap, we have to go now!" Clayton shouted. Seth stepped in.

"No, we have to enter it anyways, why not now?" He countered.

"We aren't ready yet, we don't even have a plan!"

"Remember our trip to Camp Jupiter for the first time? When that salesman turned out to be a Fury in a costume? We didn't have a plan then, but we made it without too much damage," Seth explained.

"I lost three teeth and almost died!" Clayton yelled.

"Ok, I made it without too much damage."  
"Well next time you get to be Fury bait," Clayton said.

"Stop fighting guys, this is serious," Alpha said. "If we don't make up our minds soon we're toast. Not the good kind of toast either, the burnt kind that tastes like sand." Clayton just shook his head and walked back into the tent. We all followed.

"So what's our next move?" I asked. We all started throwing ideas in, sometimes starting small arguments. Then I noticed something.

"Hey guys? Where's Clayton?"

**Clayton's PoV**

Silver and I were flying into the darkness, harsh winds and blinding fog everywhere. I know what you're thinking you thought I was probably going to run away from the storm like a prissy, but no. If Seth thinks facing our doom before we're ready is a good idea then so be it. I shivered from the cold darkness around me. I saw shadows swirling around and forming horrendous images. I almost considered turning back, but I stayed strong.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Silver asked me, his wings trembling.

"Of course not. If I thought it was a good idea I would've brought the others along." WE kept flying in silence until I saw the outline of Mt. Everest. WE landed near the bottom, where I saw a large iron gate guarded by two Shadow Weavers playing horseshoes with heir shadow puppets

"Mature," I muttered. Being as careful as possible, I pulled out the Orb of Atlantis and used its water to drown one Shadow Weaver and hold the other one down.

"Hello, my old friend. Come to die?" said the Shadow Weaver. It was the same one who had originally been caught by Alpha.

"I've come to battle Erebus," I said, my voice full of resentment. The Shadow Weaver smiled.

"Well Erebus doesn't like surprises. Would you like me to lead you to him? I surely wouldn't miss the horrendous, painful death of my captor," He said. "My name is Zachariah by the way. You can call me Zach." I released him (probably not my best idea) and he led me up the mountain until we reached a small mansion made of smoke-colored marble.

"Welcome to Casa de Mort," Zach said in a horrible accent.

"First of all, I don't think that's right and second of all, you shouldn't be doing any accents with the creeper voice you've got," I said viciously. He laughed a wheezy laugh that sounded like an old man being hit in the stomach with a baseball bat full of grinding gears. Not very pleasant.

"Right this way," He opened the door and led me to a throne, where a man in a tuxedo sat. He had a dark cowlick and gleaming teeth, but what stood out the mast was his right eye. It was a swirling ball of smoke and darkness.

"Nice glass eye you've got there sir," I said to the man. He frowned.

"Zachariah, what is this?" The man said in a bored tone.

"This is an enemy demigod sir. Apparently he decided to come fight you. What is it with all the suicidal kids these days?" Zach replied nervously. The man, whom assumed was Erebus, stood up and pulled out a sword.

"Get ready demigod. Before I murder you, what is your name? I don't really care, but I have to say the name of the demigod whose blood I drink or it will kill me," He asked. I almost barfed.

"Drink? Are you a vampire or something?" I asked.

"No! Not a vampire, I can withstand sunlight. Vampires are idiots…" Erebus replied. "Now on with the battle, we don't have all day!" I steeled myself and got in position.

"Get ready to meet your maker! Chaos will be proud," I said, swinging my sword. He met my swing and immediately disarmed me, throwing me back a couple feet.

"Gods, you fight like a nymph! I would've thought that someone with enough guts to walk into my domain and challenge me would at least be able to block!" He shouted. I sneered and pulled out the orb, which was lowing with power.

"Meet the Orb of Atlantis!" I yelled. Erebus smirked.

"There you go, use some of your little demigod toys!" He shouted while that odd eye of his gleaming with malice. I summoned some water with it and willed it too form a whip while I used the orb in dagger form. He struck at me and I rolled to the side, lashing my whip out and catching him by surprise. He fell backwards and rolled to keep himself standing. Erebus sent a wave of shadowy goo at me and I blocked it with a wall of water. When the wall came down I felt a searing pain in my face. I saw that Erebus' sword had grazed my cheek. He swung again and I jumped onto his sword and kicked his wrist, disarming him. He smiled and threw another wave of shadows at me, which knocked me over. The primordial god picked up his sword and walked towards me, knocking the orb from my hand. He raised his sword and prepared to strike.

"Wait!"

**Percy's PoV**

Now we were hectic. We had no plan, Clayton was gone, and the darkness was close! On the bright side (oh, the beautiful irony), the darkness was stopping. Not closing the distance at all. It still wasn't enough because we were running out of supplies. Alpha and Erica couldn't make enough food for all of us without running out of energy and passing out. It was a dark day for us (pun intended). Then Alpha decided to use his powers to see where Clayton was. We all gathered around as an image formed of Clayton fighting a large man with an odd eye. We watched him fight with an odd dagger and a whip of water and ultimately end up on the ground. The man raised his sword to end Clayton's life when Erica shouted.

"Wait!" Erebus looked around and Clayton used this extra moment to swipe the primordial god's legs out from under him. Clayton got up and stabbed Erebus in the heart with his dagger and cheered. I saw the darkness outside retreating.

"We did it! We're finally free!" Erica shouted. Clayton walked towards a Shadow Weaver who was cowering in the corner.

"Where are the Fates?" Clayton asked. The Shadow Weaver pointed down a hallway and Clayton started walking. He arrived at a large door and opened it to see… oh my gods, no!

**I am so evil, what shall happen next? Only I know so suck on that scientists! Until next time review, favorite, follow, whatever! ~ AssassinOfNepune**


	19. Chapter 19

**I decided to update early because I really feel like I'm becoming a better writer (because I am). Don't expect me to update for a while after this because I'm going to rewrite the first couple chapters so nobody loses interest early in the story. Enjoy!**

**Seth's PoV**

I may hate my brother, but it's a brotherly hate. Not real hate. So when I saw Erebus pop out of the room the Fates were being held in and stab his word through Clayton, I almost choked on my own spit.

"Ugh… that was a surprise," Clayton muttered coughing up blood. Then he started laughing and I cringed at his next words: "Looks like I was right Seth."

"I… I didn't mean alone!" I countered even though it was useless information by this point. Erebus pulled his sword out of Clayton and grabbed a crystal challis. He slit Clayton's neck and I swiped the image, obscuring the next events from our vision. But I still knew what he was doing.

"Now I know what it's like to be in a vampire movie," I said. Everybody nodded in agreement. Alpha peered outside the tent to see the darkness picking up speed.

"We have to go fight Erebus now. We won't get another chance like this. Erebus thinks we're mourning – which we might be – but he'll never expect us to attack now," Alpha explained.

"I agree. If we don't do this now we're screwed," Erica said. Percy nodded in agreement, so we started making our plan. Percy, Alpha and Erica would fight Erebus while Michaela and I rescued the Fates. Griffon would take everybody else and kill off all of the guards. Next we started our journey.

**Erica's PoV**

I didn't really care when we left to defeat Erebus, all I wanted was to avenge Clayton. I was blinded by hate. Even when we entered the dark fog, all I saw was red.

"You ok Erica?" Alpha asked me. I shook my head.

"He actually tried being my friend, unlike all of those other jerks at home. He was special to me," I said, my voice cracking. Alpha nodded.

"He was… special, yes. But maybe this is a sign that you can make friends. You just have to try a little harder," Alpha said cautiously, making sure not to say anything that might offend me. I appreciated the effort. The rest of the ride was silent. When we reached the bottom of Mt. Everest we set up a new tent and spent a couple hours preparing.

**Percy's PoV**

I couldn't contain the tears any longer. I cried it out inside our new tent over my brother's death. I may have only known him for a couple of months, but he was my brother. I sparred with the others half-heartedly and only won half of the time, but I couldn't get my mind off of Clayton. I guess my loyalty really had me pinned this time. After a couple of hours, we started venturing up the mountain until we reached a large mansion. Griffon and his group stayed outside and killed the guards around the mansion while the rest of us went inside. We saw Erebus sitting on his throne.

"What a surprise!" He bellowed. "More demigod dessert for me!" I almost lost my lunch.

"You are a sick man!" Erica yelled at Erebus. "Why don't you fight us?"

"Challenge accepted little girl." Erica's eyes started glowing. She literally had purple flames licking at the bottom of her irises.

"Don't call me a little girl!" She shouted before pouncing at Erebus. Alpha and I got into fighting position. The battle had commenced.

**Michaela's PoV**

Seth and I stalked down the hallways while Erebus was distracted, finding our way to the place where the Fates were being held. There was a horrible sight at the door. Clayton's body was still there, throat slit and stab wound untreated.

"Oh gods, that is wrong!" I shouted. I opened the door and stepped over Clayton's body. Seth bent down and grabbed all of Clayton's gear.

"He would've wanted me to keep is pranks alive," Seth explained. I shook my head in disgust and walked into the room. There were three Celestial bronze cages in the room, each containing a Fate.

"Don't worry we'll get you out of there!" I said to the Fates.

"Really? I thought you just fought your way in here to laugh in our faces," Said one of the Fates sarcastically. I just sneered and got to work using some water to cut the bars. It was slow work, but eventually we freed all three Fates. We led them out into the throne room where the battle was still raging.

"Ooh, I love a good battle!" said one of the Fates. We watched as different powers and techniques were used. Alpha and Percy would get into a heated battle with Erebus while Erica snuck up behind him and landed bigger blows. It was a surprisingly one-sided battle because Erebus was almost helpless against the three enraged demigods exacting their revenge. I almost pitied Erebus, but I remembered that he was the man that had killed my brother. I just shook my head and left the building.

**Alpha's PoV**

I was really mad at Erebus. I lost allies all the time, but none of their deaths had ever affected Erica this much. Talking to her I realized how much Clayton meant to our team. Maybe he was annoying, irritable and hard to get along with… he was a good friend anyways. Because of this, I fought my hardest, making sure to take every shot I could get in. Erebus struck at me so I dodged, jumping into the air and bringing my sword down on his shoulder. He yelled and tried to kick me. Now this was just getting sad. I grabbed his foot and threw him towards Erica who stabbed him with her dagger and used her powers to light his head on fire.

"Erica that's enough! You don't need to be so savage!" I yelled. She stood back and spit on Erebus. I took my sword and drove it into him, making him blow up into shadows and dust.

"Glad that's over," said Percy. We all muttered in agreement and left the building. Outside the darkness was retreating, sunlight was showing; it seemed like a miracle after hours in a realm of darkness. We gathered all of our gear and flew back to Camp Half-Blood. We were greeted with cheers from all of the campers.

"You made it back!" Annabeth yelled when she saw Percy. I smiled as they hugged. That night we had a banquet.

"To our heroes! They have saved us from one terror, and let's hope they can stay to help us win the war!" Dionysus yelled. A loud cheer arose from the crowd as everybody celebrated our victory. The next day we had a funeral for Clayton. We burnt his shroud; a sea green shroud with a black trident on it to symbolize his affiliation with Chaos. That day, for the first time since Chaos found me 1,393 years ago, I cried.

**I feel it appropriate to end on that note. Anyways, the next chapter will be the epilogue and that's it! Don't expect a sequel until I finish my other stories though, so read and review those too! ~AssassinOfNeptune**


	20. Epilogue

**I'm writing the epilogue now just to get this story over with. I enjoyed writing but I need to focus on my other stories. Enjoy! (P.S. This will be shorter than the other chapters because it's not really a chapter!)**

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary in the epilogue?**

**Percy's PoV**

It was the day after Clayton's funeral and he group that came with us from Chaos' base was getting ready to go back. I told Annabeth – and the others – that I would visit soon. When we reached Chaos' base, Chaos himself called us to his large auditorium.

_"Attention soldiers!" _Chaos bellowed._ "Because of their triumph, I am awarding each of these soldiers with leadership status!" _We all got badges that gave us the right to lead our squadron except Erica, Alpha, and I.

_"And for you," _Chaos said pointing at the three of us. _"You are all officially Guardians of Chaos; the highest ranking members of my group, all powerful. Don't abuse it."_ A cheer went up from the crowd and I relished my victory. But it wasn't over yet; I remembered my promise.

"Um… Chaos sir? We need to help Camp Half-Blood. They are fighting a war in which they cannot win, and they mean everything to me," I explained. Chaos thought it over.

_"Well, it has been a while… but ok. We will send our soldiers to help!" _I cheered and hugged my friends. I also sent Iris Messages to Chiron and Annabeth about the news. Later that evening I met up with all of my new friends.

"Guys?" I asked, getting their attention. "It looks like we have another battle ahead of us."


End file.
